Overgifted
by Xinmara
Summary: La Senju Elite School, célèbre école pour surdoués, voit arriver un groupe d'anciens amis qui n'aurait jamais du se revoir, et démarrera des tensions avec l'aide d'autres élèves... School fic sans prétention.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Naruto (d'ordinaire j'écris du Harry Potter...), et ma première school fic également. Je ne sais pas trop d'où m'est venue l'idée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira^^**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto et les autres personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter^^**

* * *

Six heures trente, le réveil de Temari sonna. Elle mettait toujours son réveil a sonner en avance, histoire de pouvoir traîner au lit pendant une bonne demi heure. Elle se retourna donc avec la grâce d'une baleine échoué sur une plage, et appuya rageusement son point sur la source de l'énervant tidididit qui venait de sonner. Puis elle attrapa son portable, et lança sa playlist. Du rock, parfait. Il allait bien lui falloir ça pour affronter sa journée.

Car aujourd'hui était le jour unanimement détesté par l'ensemble de la population mondiale: la rentrée. Sans rire, qui avait inventé ce concept ? Qu'elle lui refasse le portrait.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, une tornade brune rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, hurlant les paroles de la chanson qui passait sur le portable de la blonde. Temari grogna. Comment son amie pouvait elle être de si bonne humeur en ce jour funeste ?

TenTen, le nom de la tornade, avait en effet beaucoup trop d'énergie pour un lundi jour de rentré avant sept heure du matin. Temari en était sûre, elle n'était pas humaine.

« - Debout, le petit déj est près !

-Tu as eu le temps de préparer le petit déj ?

-Et même d'aller faire un footing et de prendre ma douche. Allez, dépêche toi !

-Définitivement, tu n'es pas humaine.

-Définitivement, lève toi avant que ce soit moi qui te lève.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. »

La blonde se leva enfin. Bordel, ce qu'elle détestait se lever. Mais elle savait que l'énergie lui viendrais dès son repas avalé. Elle se dirigea, encore en pyjama – c'est à dire en culotte et tee-shirt- vers la cuisine. TenTen lui avait préparé un vrai petit déjeuner sunien, juste pour elle. Elle avala en vitesse ses œufs et bacon avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Où Tenten avait manifestement fait le lit et ouvert les volets. Elle prit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit la veille au soir, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents, puis enfila sa salopette en jean trouée par dessus un tee-shirt aux épaules ajourées et ses sempiternelles Doc Martens noires. Elle entrepris alors de se coiffer et de se maquiller : ses éternelles quatre couettes et un large trait d'eye liner sur chaque œil, suivi d'un léger rouge à lèvre suffiraient.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain vers 7h30, largement en avance. Habitant dans le campus de l'école avec son amie, elles n'étaient même pas à cinq minutes à pieds de leurs bâtiments.

Car là étaient la particularité des deux jeunes filles : elles étaient toutes les deux ce qu'on appelait des « surdouées ».

Et attention, je ne parle pas ici des gens dont vous ne comprenaient pas comment ils ont fait pour avoir 16 de moyenne sans réviser, non non, je vous parle des vrais surdoués. Ceux qui sont imbattable dans leurs domaines, et dont les gens normaux, malgré tous leurs efforts, n'arriveront jamais à atteindre le niveau. Temari et Tenten étaient depuis un an inscrites dans la Elite Senju School, l'école de génies la plus connue au monde. Toutes les deux venaient de loin, Temari étant Sunienne et TenTen étant à moitié chinoise. C'est comme cela qu'elles s'étaient connues : les deux étrangères contre tous les habitants de Konoha. Car cette ville renfermait un nombre hallucinant de surdoué. L'air du pays du feu devait être particulièrement pur.

Toujours est il qu'elles étaient inscrite dans l'école la plus sélect du pays, et pour cause. Un batiment de science, un de lettres, un hôpital, des ateliers d'art et de musique, un mini zoo, une bibliothèque immense, une salle de spectacle qui faisait aussi galerie, une cafeteria qui relevait plus du restaurant que de la cafet, deux gymnases et une piscine, et un campus immense comportant des magasins divers et variés, des appartements et des maisons, des restaurants, un cinéma et un lac, entre autres.

De quoi expliquer les tarifs exorbitants. Car si, comme la majorité des élèves, Temari avait la chance d'appartenir à une famille riche, Tenten devait travailler pour se payer ses études. Mais cela valait la peine. N'importe qui sortant de cette école était sûr de trouver un métier, dès la fin des cinq ans d'études.

7h40, il fallait y aller, sous peine de se retrouver englué dans la masse des nouveaux élèves. Temari pris son sac, ses écouteurs et son portables, et sortit de l'appartement aux cotés de Tenten. Cette dernière avait revêtu un legging noir, des converses et un sweet d'homme lui tombant sous les fesses. Elle portait de plus deux macarons sur la tête, et n'était que très peu maquillée. A peine un peu de mascara. Les deux quittèrent leurs appartement et se dirigèrent vers leurs bâtiments respectifs.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Merde merde merde merde merde »

Sakura, sa meilleure amie pendue à son bras, était réellement dans une position très inconfortable. Il était 7h40, les cours commençaient dans vingt minutes, et elle s'était perdu dans le campus. Normalement, un hopital, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué à trouver, mais il avait fallu que ce campus soit énorme. Sérieusement, il y avait un centre commercial ! Ce que la blonde à son bras avait trouvé fantastique. Avant que Sakura ne lui rappelle qu'avec leurs études en médecine et en psychologie, elles n'auraient jamais le temps de faire du shopping. Et oui, elle devenait légèrement sarcastique quand elle était en panique. Ce fut son autre amie qui la sauva. Une brune aux grands yeux nacré revint vers elle, son téléphone en main.

« -C'est bon les filles, mon cousin vient nous chercher et nous emmènera jusqu'à nos batiments.

-Merci Hinata, t'es la meilleure !

-Pas de quoi Ino. Attends un peu de voir à quel point il est ronchon avant de dire ça ! »

La jeune fille avait réussis à ne pas rougir. Un exploit pour tous ceux, qui, à l'instar d'Ino et Sakura, la connaissaient depuis des années. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement timide, allant même jusqu'à s'évanouir lorsqu'elle croisait le garçon qui lui plaisait. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne ! Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle avait déclaré qu'elle en avait assez. Elle allait profiter de son entré dans sa nouvelle école pour démarrer une nouvelle vie ! Elle allait s'affirmer ! Et la présence d'Ino et Sakura allait l'aider. Elle avait déjà commencer pendant l'été : elle avait fait pousser ses cheveux et refait sa garde robe pour des vêtements qui la mettait plus en valeur. Pas autant qu'Ino et son look ultra sexy et féminin, mais il y avait clairement du progrès. Fini les sweets et les joggings, bienvenue aux chemisiers et aux jeans slims ! Elle avait même opter pour des sandales violettes.

Son cousin arriva enfin. Blasé, comme à son habitude, en chemise blanche et pantalon en lin. S'il n'avait pas les yeux aussi clairs que sa cousine et des cheveux longs, il serait passé totalement inaperçu. Il lui fit la bise, avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies. Son regard fut réellement étonné quand il dévisagea Sakura. Il faut dire qu'entre les cheveux roses et la jupe porte-feuille noire assortie à un débardeur rouge, elle détonnait sérieusement. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et se commença à partir en direction de l'hopital.

Neji était là depuis déjà un an, il connaissait donc le campus comme sa poche. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire jouer les guides ! Déjà que l'excité qui partageait sa chambre l'avait réveillé en faisant des pompes à 5h...

Ils arrivèrent à l'hopital aux alentours de 7h50, Neji étant passé par des chemins très peu connus.

« - Merci beaucoup Neji !

-Oui, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller sans toi la prochaine fois !

-Hmm, pas de soucis. »

Puis, seulement accompagné de sa cousine, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de lettres.

« - Ca va aller pour toi Neji ? Tu ne vas pas arriver en retard ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amphi n'est pas loin de ton bâtiment.

-Tant mieux alors... »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux. Bien qu'étant de la même famille, ils ne discutaient pas souvent ensemble. Surtout depuis qu'Hinata avait déménagé à Kumo. Fière de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle tenta de lancer une discussion.

« - Et alors, tu te plaît ici ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es en quelle filière déjà ?

-Sciences politiques.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Et alors, tu t'en sors ?

-Comme partout.

-Et coté social, tu as des amis ?

-…

-Pardon, bien sûr que tu as des amis ! Tu nous les présentera ? Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra bien et...

-Tiens, tu es arrivée.

-Ah oui, merci beaucoup cousin. »

Et il se détourna sans dire un mot. Neji Hyuga n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Des camarades, des partenaires d'entraînement, un colocataire, oui, des amis, non. Il était vraiment plus du genre solitaire. Mais peu lui importait. Il allait être en retard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke essayait de calmer son meilleur ami, un blondinet répondant au nom de Naruto qui était en train de sauter dans tout les sens. Il soupira. Qui est ce qui lui avait collé un imbécile pareil sur le dos ? Parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas être un surdoué, c'était son meilleur ami. Et sa pensée fut confirmée en observant le blond aux yeux bleu entièrement vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise orange monter sur une statue et commencer à hurler.

« -Salut tout le monde ! Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place !

-Descend de là idiot !

-Et le ronchon à mes pieds c'est Sasukeeee... »

Le blond retomba de la statue quand son meilleur ami lui attrapa la cheville. Sasuke appartenant à une des familles les plus influentes du monde, il préférait rester discret. Ce que Naruto, au bout de 17 ans d'amitié n'avait pas encore compris. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner.

« - Et ben, vous êtes toujours aussi galère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Shikamaru. Salut Choji ! Répondis Naruto.

-Salut Naruto, salut Sasuke.

-Salut. »

Les quatre garçons se saluèrent poliment. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis la petite section, leurs parents étant tous chefs des clans important de Konoha. Ils n'attendaient plus que le dernier membre de la bande, leur surdoué en sciences animale, spécialisation canidés. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard, sur le dos de son chien.

« -Hey les mecs, comment vous allez ?

-Super Kiba !

-On va comme des mecs qui vont être en retard parce qu'ils attendait quelqu'un tu veux dire Naruto ?

-Kiba, Sasuke est méchant avec moi.

-Pfff, galère.

-Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser, le batiment de cuisine est juste là...

-A plus Cho'

-Ouais à plus Shika' »

Choji s'éloigna pour se diriger vers les cuisines. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une autre classe que celle de Shikamaru, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il savait qu'il le reverrait à midi, vu que sa section servait à manger à la cantine. Et puis, leur petit groupe avait déjà commençait à voler en éclat, donc bon... Il se souvenait du lycée. Ah, la belle époque. Leur génération comprenait huit surdoués dans divers domaines, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient commencer à trainer ensemble. D'un coté, Ino, Shika et lui, qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke grâce aux deux jeunes filles. Quand aux deux surdoués restant, Hinata et Kiba avaient rejoint le groupe grâce aux cours de sports qu'ils avaient en commun avec Naruto. Mais à cause de diverses histoires, le groupe était aujourd'hui divisé. Choji avait gardé contact avec les filles, mais n'en étaient plus vraiment proche. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient carrement déménager pendant l'année précédente, ce qui n'aidait rien. Enfin bref, il allait vraiment finir par être en retard.

De leurs côtés, les garçons se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs bâtiments respectifs. Kiba partit le premier, rejoignant le zoo, puis Naruto les abandonna au niveau du bâtiment de lettres, et il ne resta plus que Sasuke et Shikamaru.

Aucun des deux n'était bavard, et c'était même ce qu'ils appréciaient chez l'autre. Ca et leurs discussions scientifiques hautement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. C'est en passant devant l'hopital que les ennuis commencèrent. Parmi la foule d'étudiants qui se pressaient pour rentrer, il y en avait une qui détonnait. Une très longue queue de cheval platine qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches, une petite robe fleurie bleue et des talons blancs qui révélaient des jambes de mannequins. Des ongles parfaitement manucurés et une peau sans défaut. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Ino Yamanaka. Son ancienne meilleure amie. N'était elle pas sensé avoir déménagé à Kumo ? Et si elle était là cela signifiait que...

« Un problème Shikamaru ? »

Sasuke dévisageait son compagnon. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'arreter comme ça, au milieu de la route. La tête d'ananas se retourna vers lui.

« - Nan rien, j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un.

-Et alors, c'était la bonne personne ?

-Aucune idée. »

Et Shikamaru poursuivit sa route. Si Elles étaient de nouveau là, ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Puisque je te dis que c'était lui !

-Ino, calme toi !

-Comment ça que je me calme ! Shikamaru était là, et je suis presque sûre qu'il m'a reconnu.

-Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Je veux dire, Shikamaru est sensé être à Iwa.

-Oui ben apparemment il y est pas.

-C'est pas si grave que ça. Il va t'en vouloir un peu au début de l'avoir abandonné, mais tu le connais, tout va bien finir par rentrer dans l'odre.

-Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Il y avait Sasuke avec lui.

-…

-Quand je te disais qu'on était dans la merde. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari se dirigeait tranquillement vers son bâtiment, quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Ce dernier se releva et continua son chemin, sans dire un mot.

« - Hé ! La politesse veut qu'on s'excuse quand on rentre dans les gens.

-Et bien excuse toi alors. »

La blonde fut stupéfaite de la réponse. Mais elle compris quand le malotru se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait Neji Hyuga, réputé pour son calme olympien et son mauvais caractère. Et également l'homme dont sa meilleure amie était amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Même si ce dernier la méprisait plus que tout. Ce qui était une raison suffisante pour qu'il se retrouve tout en haut de la liste des personnes qu'elle détestait par dessus tout.

« - Le jour où je m'excuserai pour quoi que soit envers toi n'arrivera jamais, Hyuga.

-Pardon, je suis sensé te connaître ? Désolé, je ne me souviens que des filles intéressantes.

-Heureuse que tu ne me trouves pas intéressante dans ce cas. J'me tire. »

Temari se dirigea vers son batiment, la rage au ventre. Sérieusement, il fallait vraiment que Tenten se trouve quelqu'un d'autre que ce connard. Quand soudainement, elle entendit une voix.

« - Hé Sabaku ! J'attends mes excuses !

-Va te faire foutre, ça nous ferra gagner du temps à tout les deux. Et je croyais que tu ne te souvenais pas de mon nom ? Finalement, je suis intéressante ?

-Ouais t'as raison, je vais y aller, tu vaut pas mieux que ta pote chinoise.

-Oui c'est ça, à la prochaine. »

Temari rentra dans sa salle, tout en envoyant un sms à Tenten :

 _« Devine sur qui je suis tombé en allant en cours ? »_

 _« Neji ? »_

 _« Yep. »_

 _« Et il te voulait quoi ce connard ? »_

 _« Chai pas. Tu t'améliore. »_

 _« Mouai. Si tu considère que je l'aime autant que je le déteste, chui vraiment pas bien. »_

 _« Pas faux. T'inquiète, on va te faire oublier ce con. »_

 _« Avec plaisir. Je te laisse, le cours va commencer. »_

 _« A + »_

Et Temari rentra dans sa salle, décidée à bien démarrer l'année.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous as plu!**

 **Des théories sur la raison de la séparation du petit groupe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

La sonnerie annonça enfin l'heure du repas. Tenten avait le ventre qui gargouillait, alors elle acheva son adversaire le plus rapidement possible. En un uppercut, c'était fini. Elle aida son partenaire à se relever, puis ils se saluèrent. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires, et passa en vitesse sous la douche. Elle se savonna et se rinça en deux minutes chrono, pressée d'aller manger. Puis elle se rhabilla, et couru vers la sortie. Là l'attendait son meilleur ami, un garçon aux sourcils immenses habillé exclusivement en vert, qui avait un trop plein d'énergie. Même pour elle.

« - Salut Lee !

\- Comment tu vas Gōngzhǔ?

\- Bien, merci. Mis à part que mon estomac cri famine.

\- Ca tombe bien, mon nouveau colloc à des tickets pour Taki. Il en a quatre, et comme il a pas vraiment d'amis, il m'a dit d'inviter des gens que je connais...

\- T'es un amour Lee! J'appelle Temari?

\- Évidemment! »

Tenten s'empressa d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa meilleure amie. Taki était le restaurant le plus apprécié du campus, et il fallait attendre parfois plusieurs semaines pour avoir des tickets permettant d'y aller ! Seuls les meilleurs éléments de la section cuisine y travaillaient ! C'est donc toute contente qu'elle traversa le campus pour aller récupérer la blonde.

Cette dernière était en train de finir un brouillon, la musique collée aux oreilles quand elle reçu la nouvelle. Ils mangeaient au restaurant de viande. Youpi ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait les habitants de Konoha, mais ils ne mangeaient définitivement pas assez de viande. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous chétifs ! Elle sortit de son cours le plus rapidement possible, sachant que Tenten était imbuvable tant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Et d'autant plus quand Lee l'accompagnait ! Elle même était une tornade, mais ces deux là la dépassait largement.

Elle secoua la tête en les voyant arriver en courant. Irrécupérables.

« -Tu viens Temari ?

\- Je vous prévient, on y va en marchant.

\- Mais, Temari...

\- Pas de « Mais » qui tienne, on y va calmement ! Je suis peut être sportive, mais je suis pas un super combattant comme vous deux. Alors on se calme !

\- Pfff, oui Maman. »

Temari ignora la réplique digne d'un maternel que venait de lui sortir la brune, et ils commencèrent à marcher. Lee et Tenten débattait sur une technique de coup de pied dont elle ne comprenait strictement rien. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Arrivée devant le restaurant, un gros doute l'envahi.

« -Euh, dis moi Lee...

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'appelle comment ton colloc ?

\- Nagi, Neugee, un truc comme ça...

\- C'est pas le brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux blancs là-bas, pas vrai ?

\- Si c'est lui, pourquoi ? »

Tenten et Temari se dévisagèrent, puis, en même temps, soupirèrent. Bordel de merde.

« - Il s'appelle Neji, Lee. Neji Hyuga.

\- Ah ouais, maintenant que tu le dis. Nejiiiii »

Et Lee s'élança vers son colocataire en faisant de grands gestes de la main. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, et ouvrit en grand ses yeux blancs. Oh non. Rock Lee n'avait pas réellement invité ces... Furies, n'est ce pas ? Vu comme elles le dévisageait, tout portait à croire que si. Bonté divine.

« - Et voilà Neji ! Tes invités au complet !

\- Lee...

\- Quoi ? »

Les sourcils broussailleux de Lee illuminaient ses deux yeux innocents. Neji s'apprêtait à lui dire de trouver d'autres personnes, quand la question de sa cousine lui revint en mémoire. Il était vraiment solitaire. La preuve étant qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un invite des amis à sa place lorsqu'il voulait voir du monde. Et les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas la pire compagnie du monde. Certes, la chinoise était vraiment nulle, ne servait à rien, mis à part ses compétences de combat. Ridicule, cela ne servait vraiment à rien. C'était pas avec ça qu'elle trouverait un métier et fonderait une famille. Oui, il la méprisait depuis des années, et ne s'en cachait pas. Il lui avait dit au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs dix ans, lorsqu'il était partis faire une école en Chine spécialisée. Et l'avait immédiatement détestée. Comme jamais il n'avait détesté personne. Bon sang, elle cumulait tout les défauts à ses yeux. Pas débrouillarde, pas rusée, incapable de faire un simple calcul en économie, pas féminine, violente, bruyante, vulgaire. Et sa meilleure amie ne valait pas mieux. Mais il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à la brune. Peut être avait elle mûrie ?

« - Non rien. Dépêchez-vous, on a la table du fond.

\- Waouh, merci Neji !

\- De rien. »

Et il se dirigea à l'intérieur du restaurant, Lee et les filles sur ses talons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jolie blonde se dirigea vers le toit de l'hôpital, deux sandwichs à la main. Elles s'y étaient donné rendez vous avec Hinata et Sakura pour manger. Et elle savait que comme d'habitude, Sakura avait oublié son déjeuner. Pour un génie de la médecine, elle était vraiment tête en l'air. Heureusement qu'Ino était là, hein. Après avoir monté deux étages, un brusque coup de vent l'accueilli.

« Ino, on est là. »

Hinata lui faisait des signes des bras. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

« - Tiens Saku, ton repas !

\- Merci Ino. Je te rembourserais.

\- Y a intérêt.

\- …

\- Ben, qu'est ce qui a Hinata ? Y a un truc qui va pas ?

\- …

\- Sakura, explique !

\- Y a pas que Shikamaru et l'autre connard qui sont de retour.

\- Aïe. Naruto aussi ?

\- Affirmatif. »

Les trois jeunes filles soupirèrent. Franchement, c'était vraiment pas de bol. Tout les membres de leur ancien groupe était sensé partir dans des écoles différentes. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ici ! Elles auraient mieux fait de rester à Kumo...

« -Mais c'est pas le pire les fille, commença la brune, j'ai pas tout dit à Sakura.

\- Quoi, Saï aussi est là ? Demanda la blonde en évoquant son ex.

\- Heu non, lui pour le coup il est en Thaïlande d'après son compte Insta..

\- Ils pourraient pas tous suivre son exemple ?

\- Saku, laisse finir Hinata.

\- Pardon Hina.

\- Pas de soucis. Non seulement le blond-sur-lequel-j'ai-toujours-craqué-et-qui-m'as-toujours-ignoré-que-j'ai-décidé-d'oublier était bien présent, mais en plus il avait son portable dans ma direction, le flash allumé...

\- …

\- …

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il t'as pris en photo ?

\- Ouais. Je crois qu'on a interêt à se cacher avant que Sasuke nous fonce dessus.

\- Ce connard, toujours à chercher la merde.

\- Sois moins vulgaire Saku.

\- C'est lui qui est vulgaire.

\- On va dire ça.

\- Heu, les filles ? »

Hinata pointa du doigt la direction de l'immeuble voisin. Qui se trouvait être le bâtiment de sciences. D'où s'élevait une fine volute de fumée produise par une cigarette. Mais Hinata ne cherchait pas à indiquer que quelqu'un fumait à proximité de l'hopital, non non non. Elle pointait du doigt les deux yeux onyx brûlant de rage appartenant à l'héritier Uchiwa.

« -J'avais déjà dit qu'on était dans la merde ?

\- Ino...

\- Ta gueule. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« -Et donc, tu es en section sciences politiques.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai le meilleur colloc du monde !

\- Si tu veux Lee... »

Temari essayait tant bien que mal de démarrer une conversation. Mais entre Tenten qui était concentré sur sa viande, Neji qui était aussi muet qu'une tombe et Lee qui idéalisait son voisin, c'était vraiment pas gagné.

« - Et tu as de la famille ? Des frères, des sœurs ?

\- Une cousine, mais on est pas vraiment proche.

\- On se demande pourquoi... »

Ah oui, avais-je précisé que les seules interventions que faisait Tenten démarraient généralement une joute verbale. Non ? Ben maintenant vous êtes prévenus.

« - Est ce que tu as dis quelque chose, la demeurée ?

\- Bien sûr que non voyons, je n'oserai pas froisser votre grandeur.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Crétin.

\- Idiote.

\- Plébéienne.

\- Plébéienne ? Tu me prends pour quoi, une gueuse ?

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui est obligé de travailler, on peut dire ça, ouais.

\- Excuse moi de ne pas être née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

\- Encore eu t'il fallut que tu naisse avec une cuillère dans la bouche.

\- Comment est ce que tu sais que je travaille ?

\- …

\- Je répète ma question : comment est ce que tu sais que je travaille ?

\- Tu fais quoi déjà comme boulot Gōngzhǔ ? »

Tenten sourit depuis la première fois depuis le début du repas. Sourire renforcé par le regard complice de la blonde.

« -Je travaille dans une boutique de produits de beauté. Qui vend beaucoup de shampoings.

\- …

\- Pour femmes. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en se frappant les mains, tandis que Lee se retournait, incrédule, vers un Neji écarlate.

« - Alors c'était pour ça la bouteille de shampoing à la rose sur la baignoire...

\- Lee...

\- Je croyais que c'était à ta copine moi !

\- Lee si tu continue tu vas dormir dehors. »

De son coté, TenTen s'était figée. Une copine ? Neji avait une copine ? Elle avait beau le détester, elle n'en restait pas moins amoureuse. Oui, ses sentiments étaient vraiment contradictoires. Alors sans dire un mot, elle se leva et partit en courant. Le cour de tir à feu de cet après midi allait lui faire du bien. Si elle imaginait que la cible était le brun.

Voyant son amie se lever, Temari partit en courant à sa suite. Laissant les deux garçons seuls. Neji était le plus surpris des deux. Quoi, c'était tout ? Les deux filles qui le détestait le plus le tenait à leurs merci, et elles partaient en courant quand il menaçait son colocataire ? Définitivement, elles n'étaient pas claires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke s'était douté durant toute la matinée que Shikamaru lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas être un génie -ce qu'il était, en passant- pour deviner que la tête d'ananas avait était secoué. Et si il refusait de lui dire pourquoi, c'est que ça devait le concerner. C'est pour cela que lors de la pause repas, il décida d'aller confronter son camarade. Shikamaru ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : le toit du bâtiment. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait observer les nuages. Alors l'héritier Uchiwa rejoint son camarade. Sur le toit, seule une seule chose trahissait la présence de Shikamaru : la fumée de cigarette qui provenait de derrière une cheminée. Il alla directement vers la source de la nuisance odorante.

« - Shikamaru.

\- Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tout à l'heure, la personne que tu as cru voir, c'était qui ? Et me dis pas que c'était personne, je te croirais pas.

\- Pff, foutu Uchiwa. Il a fallu que tu devine tout. C'te galère.

\- Qui c'était Nara ?

\- Retourne toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Retourne toi, tu vas comprendre. »

Alors Sasuke se retourna. Et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Une blouse blanche, tout d'abord, flottant au vent. Puis une jupe noire et un débardeur rouge. Pour finir sur des cheveux roses. Sakura. La fille qui avait accompli l'impossible : le faire tomber amoureux. Et qui l'avait ensuite abandonné, fuyant à Kumo et ne donnant plus de nouvelles. Oui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru avait cherché à lui caché sa venue. En Sa présence, il n'était plus lui même. Mais quand même.

« -Tu aurais pu me dire qu'Elle était là.

\- Je le savais pas. C'est Ino que j'ai reconnu.

\- Comme si tes 200 points de QI avaient pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Et alors, ça t'aurai mené à quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Elle veut plus de toi, elle te l'a clairement fait comprendre.

\- …

\- C'est pour ça que les femmes sont galères.

\- Ouais, vraiment galères. »

Sasuke continuait d'observer la scène. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Sakura n'était pas seule, Hinata était avec elle. La brune avait fait pousser ses cheveux. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle. Aucune des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Tant mieux ? Ou tant pis ?

Sakura était encore et toujours de dos. Elle discutait avec Hinata, qui semblait paniquée. Sakura se rapprocha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait toujours été douée pour rassurer les gens. Moins qu'Ino, mais elle était vraiment apaisante. Il en savait quelque chose.

En parlant de la blonde, elle apparut à son tour sur le toit de l'hopital. Elle tenait deux sandwichs à la main, et en lança un à la rose. Elle avait encore du oublier de se prendre un repas.

Les mains de Sasuke se serrèrent sur la balustrade. Bon sang, elle lui devait des explications.

« - Mec, calme toi.

\- Shika, tais toi. »

Là ce n'était pas le moment. Il les observa manger en discutant, même s'il ne réussissait pas à entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il voulait entendre Sa voix. Quand soudain, il accrocha un regard. Les deux perles nacrées d'Hinata l'avait repéré. Elle le pointa du doigt, et il vit avec délice les deux autres se retourner. Et ils les vit enfin. Ces deux yeux verts qui lui rappelaient à quelle point il la haïssait. Elle, elle avait l'air effrayé. Puis en colère. Oh oui, elle aussi était en colère. Pour quelle foutue raison ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il leur lança un sourire carnassier, et tourna les talons.

« - Mec, où tu vas ?

\- T'inquiète pas.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas en bas de l'hôpital ?

\- Mais non voyons, pourquoi j'irai là-bas ?

\- Galère, c'est ce que je craignais... Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de passer pour un harceleur ?

\- Je vais pas la harceler, juste lui poser une ou deux questions.

\- Suivre quelqu'un et essayer de lui parler sans qu'elle soit d'accord, tu appelles ça comment ? Parce que pour moi, ça ressemble vachement à du harcèlement.

\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je sais pas, mec. J'essaye de t'éviter des ennuis. »

Shikamaru n'avait pas tord, mais Sasuke était têtu. Il voulait ses réponses. Et même si une petite voix pernicieuse lui disait qu'Elle ne répondrais pas, il décida de poursuivre son chemin. Laissant un Shikamaru soupirer seul. Cet idiot ne s'en été pas rendu compte, mais les trois jeunes femmes n'étaient déjà plus sur le toit...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto courait vers le zoo. Hinata, la meilleure amie de Kiba, était là ! Il avait même une preuve ! Grâce à ses incroyables réflexes, il avait pris une photo. Il arriva enfin à destination. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la section réservée aux canidés. Pas grave, il lui suffisait de demander son chemin. Il y avait vraiment foule.

« - Pardons excusez moi, vous savez pas où sont les chiens ?

\- La section canidé est au fond à droite.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! »

Alors il couru. Naruto avait toujours eu beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, un peu trop même selon Sasuke. Et d'autant plus depuis que Sakura était partit. Elle avait toujours été la seule à réussir à calmer ses ardeurs. Il atteint vite la section canidés. Qui était immense en fait ! Alors, il utilisa sa technique habituelle quand il cherchait quelqu'un. Il escalada la statue représentant un chien à plusieurs têtes, et une fois au plus haut, se mis à hurler.

« -Kiba, youhou ! Kibaaaa, je suis làààà !

\- Descend de là idiot ! »

Naruto regarda en bas. Celui qui venait de l'appeler avait des lunettes noires, et une capuche. Il était couvert de la tête aux pieds. Mais ce n'était pas la personne qui intéressait Naruto.

« -Désolé, mais j'essaye de trouver un ami !

\- Kiba Inuzuka ?

\- Ouais ! Tu sais où il est ?

\- Descend de là et je te montre !

\- Ok »

Et en un saut souple, Naruto descendit. Il s'épousseta, et se posa devant l'étrange jeune homme. Il lui tendit la main.

« - Hey, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et toi ?

\- Shino Aburame. »

Shino ne saisit pas la main tendue de Naruto, et se retourna en direction de là où était Kiba. Le blond le harcela de questions, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il restait silencieux, sans enlever ses mains de ses poches. Il arriva très rapidement jusqu'au garçon aux deux triangles.

« - Tiens Kiba, je te ramène quelque chose.

\- Merci Shino. Bah, Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Kibaaaa ! Hinata est là !

\- Bon ben moi, je vais vous laisser...

\- Pfff, raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Elle est à Kumo !

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça ! Alors voilà, tadaaa ! »

Naruto sorti la photo qu'il avait pris le matin même. La mâchoire de Kiba en tomba au sol. Hinata était là ? Et Naruto l'avait vu ? Ça, c'était mauvais signe. A part le blond, tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait sur lui et que son départ avec Ino et Sakura était en partie de la faute de Naruto. Sauf lui, évidemment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle, mais, il en était certain, c'était la bonne personne. Et il y avait un autre problème.

« - Euh, Naruto ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Si Hinata est vraiment ici...

\- Mais elle est vraiment là, je me tue à te le dire !

\- Est ce que ça veut dire qu'Ino et Sakura sont là aussi ?

\- …

\- …

\- Où est Sasuke ?

\- Le connaissant, en train de faire une grosse connerie. »

Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, jappa, comme pour confirmer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, commencèrent à courir en direction du bâtiment de sciences.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru descendit calmement une fois sa cigarette fumée. Il avait encore une heure de pause avant de reprendre ses cours de math, et voulu aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il partit en direction d'un petit jardin qu'il avait repéré depuis le toit. Il y serait plus au calme que dans les autres jardins, pleins à craquer de monde. Il était juste derrière le gymnase. Sur le chemin, il croisa Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba. Les deux idiots avaient réussis à calmer Sasuke, qui n'avait pas réussit à attraper les filles. Sasuke avait du coup décidé d'attendre que Sakura vienne à lui, et non l'inverse. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente, et pour une étrange raison semblait le détester. Elle viendrait.

Lui continua son chemin, jusqu'à son nouveau havre de paix. Il s'installa à l'ombre, sous un grand saule pleureur, et démarra son sport favori : la sieste.

Il se fit réveiller par deux voix féminines. La première semblait pleurer, et la deuxième se voulait réconfortante. Il se redressa, et regarda l'heure. Pff, il avait à peine dormi vingt minutes.

Il écarta le rideau de feuilles qui le séparait des deux femmes. Une brune, effectivement en pleurs, et une blonde le fixait, surprises. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde se lève et l'attrape par le col.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici espèce de pervers à espionner deux jeunes filles ?

\- Pose pas de questions si tu y réponds toi même.

\- Donc, tu assumes ?

\- Pas du tout. Je faisais ma sieste et tu m'as réveillé.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Voilà, c'est pour ça que vous êtes galères, vous les femmes.

\- Les femmes seraient moins « galères » avec toi si tu les traitais avec respect !

\- Ouais ouais, je peux y aller ? »

La jeune femme le souleva de terre avec une force insoupçonnée. Et le jeta, un mètre plus loin après lui avoir lâché d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse : « Je plains ta future copine. ». Tant mieux, il n'en voulait pas, se dit il en repartant, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, à bientôt pour le troisième ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite!**

 **Je remercie Sandou pour sa fidélité, et j'en profite pour prévenir que j'ai commencé à prévoir le scénario, et cette fic devrait dépasser les 40 chapitres...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sakura se dirigea vers la boutique où elle allait travailler à partir de ce soir. Contrairement à Hinata et Ino qui appartenaient à des clans prestigieux, sa famille ne pouvait pas payer les prix faramineux de l'école. Heureusement, elle était boursière, mais pour pouvoir vivre un peu plus confortablement, elle avait préféré travailler à mi-temps. Et elle avait trouvé du travail dans une boutique de produits de beauté. Elle arriva calmement devant la boutique en question. Elle était plus grande que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La boutique s'étendait sur deux étage, en haut tout ce qui concernait les produits pour le corps et le visage, en bas les produits pour les cheveux. Décidement, tout étais grand dans cette école!

Elle contourna la boutique pour passer dans la porte de derrière. Deux jeunes filles étaient là, plus une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Cette dernière était vraiment magnifique, malgré l'air strict sur son visage. Trois nouvelles filles arrivèrent après Sakura.

« -Bonjour à toutes, je suis Karui, la nouvelle propriétaire de cet établissement.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent les jeunes filles en cœur.

\- Comme le savent celles qui ont déjà travaillé ici l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de faire quelques changements. J'ai déjà modernisé et agrandi la boutique, mais maintenant c'est à votre tour. Déjà, vous allez chacune avoir un uniforme. »

Karui se retourna et distribua les uniformes, qui consistaient en de simples chemisiers blancs et des jupes noires arrivant mi-cuisses. Sakura attrapa son uniforme sans être gênée, mais elle aperçut une brune avec deux macarons sur la tête se crisper à coté d'elle. Karui ajouta à la tenue une paire de sandale noire à petit talon, avant de poursuivre ses instructions:

« - Voilà pour l'uniforme. De plus, je vous demanderez de venir toujours bien apprêté.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire maquillée et coiffée Tenten. »

Ainsi donc, la brune aux macarons s'appelait Tenten. Elle soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme tandis que Karui expliquait que les vendeuses recevrait des produits de maquillage pour les porter à la boutique, et que cela ferait augmenter les ventes. Puis elle annonça que les emplois du temps étaient marqués dans les vestiaires, et qu'elles verraient ainsi à quel étage elle travailleraient lorsqu'elles iraient se changer.

Toutes les filles se dirigèrent donc vers le vestiaire. Chacune avait un casier, et Sakura entrepris de se changer, tandis que les autres se précipitaient vers l'emploi du temps. Les trois premières filles étaient au rayon maquillage, tandis que Sakura, Tenten et une troisième fille étaient en bas bas, rayon coiffure. Sakura finit de s'habiller, puis commença à se maquiller avec les produits qu'on lui avait donné. Elle mit un fard à paupière rosé, qu'elle dégrada joliment, un rouge à lèvre clair et un peu de blush, et elle était prête. A coté, la brune aux macarons avait finit de s'habiller et ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. Sakura la regardait sortir des produits à maquillage, les déboucher, les reboucher, et les reposer en soufflant bruyamment. Sakura se rapprocha :

« - Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui, je veux bien. Je suis vraiment une quiche en maquillage. »

Sakura entrepris de maquiller Tenten : elle souligna simplement ses yeux chocolats d'un trais d'eye-liner et lui rajouta du mascara. Puis, elle ajouta un rouge à lèvre légèrement irisé, pour compléter le tout. Tenten se regarda dans un miroir, et ce qu'elle vit lui plut. Elle semblait plus féminine que d'habitude, et elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais en même temps, c'était assez drôle. Comme si elle était déguisée. Ravie, elle se tourna vers la rose, pour lui serrer la main.

« -Merci, c'est parfait. Moi c'est Tenten, et toi ?

\- Sakura. »

Et les deux filles se serrèrent la main en souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était rentré dans la villa qu'il occupait avec Naruto. Il sortait de la douche, et était étendu, pensif, sur son lit. Il pensait encore à Elle. Et à ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, à la sortie des cours. Il n'allait pas harceler Sakura, il finirait bien par la croiser sans qu'elle le veuille, tôt ou tard. La rose avait toujours été bien moins patiente que lui, alors, il le savait, elle craquerait la première. Oui, elle viendrait s'expliquer d'elle même. Sasuke sourit à cette pensée. Et fut très vite interrompu. Le blond rentra dans sa chambre en hurlant à moitié :

« - Qu'est ce tu fous ? Tout le monde t'attend !

\- Qui ça tout le monde ?

\- T'as pas oublié que les autres venaient ?

\- …

\- Bon, apparemment si... La soirée pour fêter la rentrée ! Avec Gros Sourcil pour nous faire visiter tout le campus après manger !

\- Gros Sourcil ?

\- Rock Lee, le surdoué en arts martiaux de l'année juste au dessus de la notre !

\- Celui que t'avais rencontré au cross de Konoha ?

\- Ouais ! Bon, tu descends ?

\- J'arrive... »

Sasuke n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la fête, mais il connaissait les autres : quand Naruto et Kiba atteignaient ce niveau d'excitation, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers. Shikamaru en faisait souvent les frais. Alors il se redressa et suivit son meilleur ami à l'étage inférieur. Il descendit et s'assit dans le canapé à coté de Shikamaru, qui semblait incroyablement fatigué en regardant Lee et Kiba faire un concours de pompe. Et remarqua un brun qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de compter le nombre de pompes, l'air blasé.

« - 56, 57, 58, 59, 60,...

\- Kiba tu dois descendre plus bas ! Tu triches !

\- Et... Merde !

\- Lee gagne ! »

Kiba se releva tandis que Lee prenait une pause qu'il estimait cool, et vida sa bière cul-sec. Sasuke regardait toujours le brun aux cheveux longs en fronçant les sourcils. Naruto l'ayant remarqué, il présenta le nouveau venu :

« - Sasuke, je te présente Neji Hyuga, le colloc de Lee.

\- Enchanté. Hyuga, comme Hinata ?

\- Hinata est ma cousine. Mais on ne se parle pas beaucoup. Enchanté Sasuke.

\- C'est Lee qui l'a invité.

\- Neji est trop calme ! Il allait passer sa soirée à ne rien faire ! Il doit profiter de la fougue de sa jeunesse ! »

Neji ferma les yeux en soufflant. Sasuke et Shikamaru compatissaient. La tête d'ananas posa même sa main sur l'épaule du nouveau venu, pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. Au final, tous se serrèrent autour d'une bière, et commencèrent à sympathiser. Les deux garçons s'intégrèrent facilement au groupe d'amis, même Neji, qui d'ordinaire n'était pas très sociable. Mais il appréciait le caractère de Shikamaru et Sasuke, avec qui il pouvait avoir des discussions constructives sur des sujets divers et variés. Quant à Lee, il s'amusait à faire l'imbécile aux cotés de Kiba et Naruto.

Aux alentours de 20h, Choji arriva avec la nourriture : des brochettes de viande qu'il avait fait en plus en prévision. Tout le monde passa alors à table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A l'intérieur du magasin, c'était effervescence : Tenten et Sakura courraient dans tous les sens. Heureusement, elles finissaient toutes les deux dans cinq minutes, et elles venaient de s'occuper des dernières clientes. Les deux s'arrêtèrent un petit moment pour souffler.

« - Waouh, c'est tout les soirs comme ça ?

\- Non, des fois c'est pire ! »

Tenten explosa de rire devant la tête déconfite de Sakura. La rose était essoufflée, le rouge aux joues. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, interrompant ainsi leur pause.

« - Laisse Tenten, je m'en charge.

\- Si tu veux, je reste là de toute façon. »

Sakura se dirigea, tout sourire, vers l'homme. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle.

« -Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Mais bien sûr ma belle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous faudrait ?

\- Ton numéro pour commencer. »

Sakura arrêta de sourire, pour mieux fixer l'homme. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et sentait fortement l'alcool. Un poivrot, super.

« - Ca ne va pas être possible monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te crois trop bien pour moi, c'est ça ?

\- Monsieur, lâchez moi ! »

L'homme venait de l'attraper par le poignet, et la serrait vraiment fort. Voyant cela depuis l'autre bout du rayon, Tenten décida d'intervenir.

« - Hé, t'as pas entendu ? Lâche la !

\- Et, mais toi aussi t'es bonne !

\- Je t'aurais prévenu ! »

Tenten se rapprocha du type et lui envoya un coup de pied rotatif en plein dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit reculer en lâchant Sakura. Qui en profita par le saisir par le col et le soulever du sol, puis l'éjecter du magasin en un sublime coup de point. Tenten était ébahie :

« - Waouh, tu as une force incroyable !

\- Oui, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petite. En temps normal je le cache, c'est pas super féminin...

\- On s'en fout ! C'est juste génial ! Avec une force comme la tienne je serais première de ma promo ! Et ma meilleure amie te dirais qu'à partir du moment où tu es une femme, le moindre de tes attributs est féminin.

\- C'est logique comme raisonnement...

\- N'est ce pas ? En tout cas, on l'a bien dégagé ce connard !

\- Yep ! »

Tenten et Sakura se frappèrent dans les mains, et partirent se changer en discutant. Elles finissaient toutes les deux à 20h, et Tenten devait sortir avec Temari juste après. La blonde aux yeux sapins attendait son amie, et la vis ressortir avec une fille aux cheveux roses. « Tiens, Tenten s'est fait une pote » pensa t'elle. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et se rapprocha de son amie.

« - Et ben, t'en as mis du temps.

\- Scuse moi, Sakura et moi avons du éjecter un mec bourré qui venait l'emmerder.

\- Bonne excuse. Enchanté Sakura, je m'appelle Temari et suis l'amie de Tenten.

\- Enchanté. Tu es son amie féministe, c'est ça ?

\- Et fière de l'être ! »

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le quartier des appartements, et sympathisèrent sur le chemin. Au point que les deux deuxième années invitèrent Sakura a sortir avec elles après le repas. Avec ses deux amies, bien évidement. Elles se fixèrent rendez-vous à 21h30 chez Sakura, et la brune et la blonde s'éloignèrent. Tout sourire, la rose passa la porte de chez elle.

« - Ino, Hina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Présente !

\- Bougez vous pour manger, ce soir, on sort !

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que je me suis fait inviter par une de mes collègue et son amie.

\- On va où ?

\- Un espèce de bar où y a des groupes qui viennent jouer, apparemment c'est un des meilleurs endroits de la fac.

\- Cool !

\- Mangeons alors, j'ai déjà fait à manger ! »

Hinata apporta à table une grande casserole fumante d'où s'échappait un délicat fumet. Elles mangèrent en se dépêchant, puis allèrent se préparer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru marchait doucement, à coté de Neji. Devant lui, Kiba et Naruto traînaient Sasuke par les bras pour qu'il marche plus vite, Lee devant eux leur montrant les différents endroits du campus.

Quant à Choji, il était entre les deux groupes aux cotés d'Akamaru.

« - Donc là, c'est le quartier des restaurants, ils sont tous d'un type différent, et celui là, c'est le meilleur ! Y a toujours du monde et faut réserver à l'avance !

\- Trop bien, faudra se le faire une fois ! »

Shikamaru soupira, et se sortit une cigarette, qu'il alluma aussitôt. A ses cotés, Neji était impassible. Les garçons traversèrent la route et se retrouvèrent dans une autre rue.

« - Et là, c'est la rue marchande ! Y a plein de boutiques, surtout de fringues et de produits de beautés. Pas vrai Neji ?

\- Ouais. »

Neji fusilla Lee du regard. Il n'allait quand même pas remettre sur le tapis l'affaire du shampoing ! Lee ne releva pas, et continua son discours :

« - Cette boutique là, elle est connue parce que les vendeuses sont super jolies !

\- Cool ! Faudra y faire un tour, pas vrai Naruto ?

\- Et comment Kiba !

\- Pfff, galère... »

Shikamaru rala. Pourquoi ces deux là voulait toujours draguer ? A quoi leur servait une fille ? Elles étaient bruyantes et galères. Enfin bon, tant pis pour eux. Ils virent un groupe de filles toutes en mini-jupes passer devant eux en gloussant, et se diriger vers un bar d'où s'échappait de la musique. Kiba et Naruto se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis Naruto s'adressa à Lee :

« - Et ça là, c'est quoi ?

\- Ça, c'est le Ishi, le bar concert le plus select du campus. Et tu rentreras pas en étant habillé comme ça, sauf si tu connais des gens.

\- Tu pourras nous faire rentrer ?

\- Oui, une de mes amies à des contacts. Mais pas ce soir.

\- T'inquiète, t'inquiète... »

Naruto et Kiba se tapèrent dans la main. Shikamaru soupira. Ces deux là allaient encore se retrouver dans des plans foireux. A l'intérieur du bar, une voix rauque commença à chanter, signe que la soirée était déjà bien entamée.

« -Bon, on a fait le tour, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire.

\- Rentrer à la maison.

\- Shika, t'es absolument pas drôle.

\- C'était pas une blague. Je rentres, sauf si vous avez un truc drôle et pas galère à faire.

\- Mais tout est galère avec toi !

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, il est déjà tard, et on s'est bien baladés non ?

\- On se revoit demain midi alors. Promettez le.

\- Promis !

\- Juré !

\- Si tu veux Naruto.

\- Bon, ok alors.

\- A bientôt mon ami !

\- …

\- Ca valait aussi pour toi Neji !

\- Si tu veux. »

Le groupe se sépara alors, chacun rentra chez soi. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Neji était heureux d'enfin appartenir à un groupe d'ami...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le chanteur était bon, très bon. Ino et Temari se déchaînaient, et avaient réussit à entraîner les autres dans leur danse. Juste devant la scène, tout le monde pouvait voir le groupe des jolies jeunes femmes. Tenten et Hinata, pas vraiment habituées à danser, étaient un peu maladroite, mais l'énergie de Tenten et la grâce naturelle d'Hinata compensaient. Ça et les bières qu'un tas de personne leur avait payé. Quant à Sakura, elle tentait de revenir vers ses amies, leurs consommations à la main.

« - Pardon, laissez moi passez... Pardon ! Excusez moi !

\- Aaaah, Saki ! T'es enfin là ! »

A peine Sakura était arrivée qu'Ino lui arrachait une bière des mains, en renversant à moitié sur son dos-nu en satin turquoise. La rose haussa un sourcil :

« - T'es déjà torchée ?

\- Mais non, tranquille.

\- Tu viens de renverser de la bière sur tes fringues et t'es pas en train de hurler, donc si, tu es bourrée.

\- Pff, relax, détend toi ! Pour une fois qu'on a des bonnes raisons pour boire, profite !

\- Qui a des bonnes raisons de boire ? »

L'oreille affûtée de Tenten lui avait permis de repérer un potentiel potin, ce dont elle raffolait. Elle se rapprocha des autres tout en dansant, et mis un petit coup de coude à Temari pour la faire se retourner. La blonde devina au visage de sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi alimenter ses commérages.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'on devrait se trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter un peu...

\- C'est bon Tenten, c'est pas la peine...

\- Mais si mais si !

\- De toute façon quand elle est comme ça c'est pas la peine de chercher à fuir.

\- Rendez les armes les filles ! »

Toujours en dansant, elles ressortirent de la foule, et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Temari appela un serveur, lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille, puis il lui tendit un trousseau de clés en lui faisant un petit signe de tête. Elle revint, tout sourire, vers ses amies :

« - Suivez moi, j'ai le coin tranquille.

\- Allez allez !

\- C'est bon Tenten, on a compris, on te suit sans faire d'histoire !

\- Quand c'est toi qui le dit Saku' on dirait qu'on se fait kidnapper.

\- C'est un peu ce qui est en train de se passer Hina', répondit Ino.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout voyons ! »

Poussées par une Tenten aux anges, elles gravirent un escalier, et Temari ouvrit une salle réservée aux employés. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon, avec deux canapés et une table basse. La musique arrivait atténuée, on n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre, elle agissait juste comme un fond musical.

Elles entrèrent toutes, puis Temari referma la porte.

« - Tadaa, un coin tranquille !

\- Bien joué Tema !

\- Et en plus... »

Temari se dirigea dans un coin, et leur désigna l'objet de sa fierté :

« - Un mini-bar !

\- Pour celles qui ont une bonne raison de boire.

\- Envoi !

\- Pareil !

\- J'en veux bien un moi aussi.

\- Oulà, va falloir discuter.

\- Ou faire un « Je n'ai jamais ».

\- Aussi.

\- Bah, tant qu'on peut boire...

\- C'est parti alors ! »

Temari attrapa cinq verres, qu'elle déposa devant chaque fille, puis sorti des bouteilles, avec lesquelles elle entreprit de remplir les verres. De son coté, Tenten téléchargeait une application sur son portable pour ne pas avoir à chercher des propositions pendant des heures.

Puis elle commença :

« Je n'ai jamais... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru soupira en poussant la porte de son appartement. Enfin tranquille. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Naruto et les autres, mais ils étaient vraiment trop excité pour lui. Mais bon, la soirée c'était bien déroulée, et Neji lui semblait être quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait rester sans être trop fatigué. Un deuxième Sasuke en quelque sorte.

En pensant à son ami, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et sorti fumer sur son petit balcon. Le Uchiwa était repartit dans de très mauvaises habitudes depuis qu'il avait appris le retour de Sakura. Un signe de plus que les femmes étaient galères et ne servait qu'à créer des problèmes.

Shikamaru était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait, de nombreux événements le lui avait prouvé : le comportement de Sasuke depuis que Sakura était parti ( qui s'était empiré depuis qu'elle était revenue) la fuite d'Ino pour soutenir sa meilleure amie, la connaissant Kiba et Naruto qui étaient encore plus excités sans Sakura et Hinata la blonde totalement folle qui l'avait agressé l'autre jour sous la saule... Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout les garçons de son âge courraient après ces créatures démoniaques. Il tira une longue bouffée, puis relâcha un fin filament de fumée.

Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait la nicotine...

Il resta ainsi durant des heures, sur son balcon, les yeux levés sur le ciel, contemplant les étoiles. Quand soudain, il sentit une masse glacée lui tomber sur les épaules et le glacer jusqu'aux os. Il poussa un cri de mécontent et leva les yeux en direction de là où était partie l'eau.

Du balcon d'au dessus, la folle du saule tenait un grand sceau, maintenant vide, et le regardait avec un air énervé.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi je viens de me prendre un sceau d'eau ?

\- Aime... pas... odeur...

\- J'ai rien compris. »

Le jeune femme lui avait répondu en bafouillant, et seulement des mots-clés. Il l'observa un peu mieux : elle était totalement appuyée sur la barrière de son balcon, et semblait ne pas tenir droit. C'était sûr, elle était totalement torchée. Génial, une femme bourrée : l'addition des deux choses que Shikamaru considérait comme étant les plus galères possibles.

« - Odeur... fumée... dérange.

\- Et en quoi ça te donnais le droit de me jeter un putain de saut d'eau à la tête ?

\- T'as arrêté... Bonne nuit. »

Et la blonde reparti dans son appartement, laissant un Shikamaru seul et gelé sur son balcon.

« Putain de femme galère. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

« - Je n'ai jamais oublié la première personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse !

\- Et merde ! »

Hinata, Tenten, Ino et Sakura levèrent leurs verres et prirent chacune une grande goulée d'alcool. Quand elle le reposèrent, les trois premières années regardèrent Temari avec des yeux ronds :

« - Tu as réussis à oublier ton premier amour ?

\- Tu devrais donner ton secret à Hinata...

\- Ino ! Toi aussi tu en aurais bien besoin ! »

Temari observa ses amies se disputer pour savoir laquelle avait le plus besoin d'aide pour oublier son premier amour, tout en se resservant un grand verre. Les filles venaient déjà d'enchaîner une vingtaine de questions, et les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir.

Ayant un éclair de génie comme seul l'alcool en provoque, Temari eu une idée géniale pour départager qui aurait l'honneur d'entendre son secret :

« Je sais ! Vous allez toutes raconter pourquoi votre voisine à plus besoin d'avoir mon secret que vous, puis on votera. Sakura, tu commences ! »

La jeune fille au cheveux roses se tourna vers Ino, qui était assise à sa droite, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« - Hé bien, quand on était à Kumo, Ino a rencontré un mec assez beau gosse, artiste peintre... Mais avec de gros problèmes aux niveau sentimental. Après une longue bataille elle a réussit à résoudre ses problèmes et ils se sont mis ensemble... Et il l'a largué il y a un mois, depuis elle déprime devant chaque peinture ou chaque mec qui lui ressemble.

\- Ino, qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ?

\- Ben, c'est normal que je ne l'ai pas encore oublié puisqu'on est resté ensemble pendant huit mois et on a rompu à peine le mois dernier !

\- C'est pas faux ! A ton tour Ino ! Pourquoi est ce que Hinata en aurait plus besoin que toi ?

\- Elle est amoureuse depuis le jardin d'enfant d'un imbécile finit, qui ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand il lui adressait la parole !

\- Sérieux ?

\- J'te jure Ten' ! Elle l'a fait une fois ! Enfin bref, même aujourd'hui alors qu'Hinata essaye de l'oublier, il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte !

\- Inooo!

\- Aouch, dur. Hinata, j'imagine que tu n'as rien à dire pour te justifier ?

\- Heu non...

\- Parfait ! Comme Hinata ne connaît pas l'histoire de Tenten, elle va la raconter elle-même.

\- Bah, c'est rien, je suis juste amoureuse du garçon qui me méprise depuis qu'on a dix ans, un parfait connard que je déteste, mais que j'aime, mais que je déteste, mais que j'aime...

\- C'est bon a compris l'idée.

\- Putain de Neji.

\- Amen. »

Temari et Tenten levèrent leurs verres devant ces sages paroleset trinquèrent, laissant les trois autres abasourdies.

« - Neji ?

\- Neji comment ?

\- Hyuga.

\- Neji Hyuga comme le cousin d'Hinata ? »

Tenten et Temari s'arrêtèrent net, dévisageant la brune aux yeux pâles. Les mêmes yeux que ceux de Neji. Tenten tomba à la renverse, faisant exploser les autres de rire, signe que l'alcool commençait à circuler librement dans leurs veines.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire et rire de leur amitié avec la cousine de l'homme qu'elle détestaient le plus au monde pour les unes, et de leur avancée dans leur vie pour les autres.

Elles repartirent à la fermeture du bar, vers trois heures du matin, chacune chez elles, bras dessus bars dessous, en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Le trajet dura même plus longtemps que prévu, puisque les jeunes femmes sembalient avoir oublier comment marcher en lignes droites. Et si les premières années se couchèrent dès qu'elle furent arrivée chez elles, Tenten et Temari, plus alcoolisées encore que leurs amies, prirent une bonne douche. Tenten passa la première, et Temari décida de prendre l'air sur le balcon pendant ce temps, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

Elle passa la porte fenêtre, quand une très forte odeur de fumée l'envahit. Elle baissa les yeux, et constata que le voisin du dessous était effectivement en train de fumer, polluant son air par la même occasion. En plus, en y regardant de plus près, c'était le macho qui les avait espionnées Tenten et elle ! Foi de Temari, il allait voir à qui il avait à faire.

Elle rentra dans l'appartement, et réussit à remplir un sceau d'eau et à le ramener sans en renverser une goutte sur le parquet, un exploit quand on voyait sa démarche bancale, signe qu'elle avait bu un peu plus que de raison. Puis elle fit simplement passer le contenu du sceau au dessus de la balustrade, et sourit en entendant le petit cri du jeune homme.

Foi de Temari, la guerre avait commencé. Encore faudrait elle qu'elle s'en souvienne le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **Le chapitre est terminé, on en a un peu plus appris sur la vie sentimentale des filles, mais il semblerait que, trop éméchée, Temari est oublié de demander à Sakura. Dommage, on apprendra son histoire avec Sasuke une prochaine fois... * Sourire sarcastique de l'auteur*. Tout comme le secret de Temari ne sera jamais révélé *gniark gniark*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant!**

* * *

Il n'y a rien de plus compliqué que de rester éveiller lors d'un cours de psychiatrie à huit heure du matin. Ino avait beau boire du café, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Non pas que le cours n'était pas intéressant, mais allez expliquer ça à ses yeux! Elles repris une grande rasade de café avant de se reconcentrer pour prendre des notes. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle écouta avec attention, se concentrant, prenant des notes et surlignant son cours. A la pause, elle sortit son portable, regardant la conversation Messenger qu'elle partageait avec les filles:

 _Ino: On se réunit bien sur le toit de l'hopital à midi?_

 _Tenten: Yep, il manque plus que la confirmation d'Hinata et de Temari_

 _Tema: Ok pour moi. Quelqu'un pourra me prendre un truc à bouffer, ma prof va nous lacher en retard_

 _Ino: Pas de soucis, faut que je prenne un truc pour Sakura de toute façon. Et Hinata dort donc elle pourra pas confirmer._

 _Temari: Quoi? La chanceuse!_

 _Tenten: Elle commence à quelle heure?_

 _Ino: 14h15 je crois. Ca fait raler Saku._

 _Sakura: +1_

 _Ino: Tu as réussit à te libérer pour envoyer un message?_

 _Sakura: D'ailleurs j'y retourne, à ce midi!_

 _Temari: Ouais j'y retourne aussi!_

 _Tenten: Bonne chance Tema'_

 _Temari: Je vous jure cette folle va me rendre dingue_

 _Ino: Good luck, j'y retourne aussi_

En effet sa prof était en train de faire de remonter sur l'estrade, un grand verre de café à la main. Le cours s'annonçait être particulièrement long et studieux... Heureusement qu'elle voyait les filles à midi. Rassurée par cette pensée, elle se replongea dans son cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji alignait sagement les calculs sur sa feuille d'une écriture soignée quand la main à coté de lui se leva.

« - Monsieur, vous pouvez réexpliquer ce calcul ? J'ai pas tout compris.

\- Évidemment jeune homme. »

Neji poussa un soupir contrarié. C'était déjà la deuxième fois que quelqu'un interrompait le TD, alors que ce n'était que des révisions de l'année dernière ! Sérieusement, personne n'avait travaillé pendant ces deux mois de vacances ? Et puis même, n'était ce pas sensé être une classe de surdoué ? Non parce qu'il savait faire ces calculs depuis le collège, au moins !

Il se redressa un peu, soupirant toujours en observant l'enseignant remonter ses lunettes en demandant si ses explications étaient suffisamment claires. Pour être honnête, il s'ennuyait un peu.

Il avait toujours tout appris de lui même, en autodidacte, et même dans une section pour surdoué, il était considéré comme un génie. Chose évidemment extrêmement rare : les seules autres personnes qui étaient réellement considérées comme des génies étaient devenues légendaires, comme le fameux trio composé de l'Ermite Jiraya, auteur de plusieurs pièces et scripts à grands succès, récompensés par de nombreux prix, qui vit en ermite sur son île privé lorsqu'il n'enseigne pas à la Elite Senju School la Princesse Tsunade, chirurgien de renom et plus jeune prix Nobel de l'Histoire grâce à ses talents en chirurgies esthétique et réparatrices, et actuelle héritière de Konoha et enfin le Maître Orochimaru, aussi connu pour ses expériences loufoques que pour la plus grosse découverte en biologie du siècle. Et les trois enseignent dans cette école. Neji s'était renseigné, et il n'existait que peu de personnes de sa génération reconnue officiellement comme des génies. En fait, il n'y avait que le dirigeant de Suna, Gaara du désert, qui avait repris depuis deux ans les rênes du pays à la suite de l'assassinat de son père, et le poète Hiro Shime, vainqueur de nombreux prix. Et encore, étant anonyme, on ne faisait que supposer qu'il appartenait à sa génération.

Le but de Neji était d'être reconnu comme l'un des génies majeurs de cette génération, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Déjà, parce qu'il soupçonnait Shikamaru et Sasuke d'appartenir aussi à cette catégorie de « surdoués parmi les surdoués », mais surtout parce qu'avec un groupe aussi lent, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait avancer !

Fatigué d'attendre, il leva la main quand le prof demanda les réponses. Ce dernier eu l'air surpris, remonta rapidement ses lunettes, et prononça rapidement :

« Oui Monsieur Hyuga ? »

Aussitôt, la trentaine de tête présente dans la salle se tourna vers lui, choquée qu'il daigne participer.

« - La réponse A est 30,675% du chiffre annuel, la réponse B est un taux de + 4,5 et la réponse C une probabilité de 0,243, soit 24,3%.

\- Pourrais-tu passer au tableau pour détailler tes calculs ?

\- ... »

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'arracha de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le tableau, où il prit soin de bien écrire la moindre étape, histoire que les imbéciles de sa classe comprennent son résonnement. Dieux tout puissants, il aurait préféré être avec Sasuke et Shikamaru, eux au moins auraient compris du premier coup... Vivement ce midi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure ! Plus qu'une heure et elle serait libre ! Ses poignets étaient en train de demander grâce, et son cerveau lui faisait remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de lettres dans le mot dihydroxyacétone et qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour le retenir. En plus, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filières, elle n'avait pas de pause de la matinée, ce qui signifiait que ses deux heures pour manger lui étaient extrêmement précieuses. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers on portable. 11H07 et 58 notifications Messengers. Ça, c'était Temari qui se plaignait de sa prof et qui demandait à ce qu'on l'achève. Elle se déconcentra quelques minutes de son court pour observer quelques instants la conversation :

 _Tema : Tueeeez moi._

 _Ten : Oui Temari on a compris que tu détestais ta prof._

 _Tema : Détester ? Détester ? Tu crois que je la déteste ? Je la hais, je l'aborrhe, mais je ne fais pas que la détester !_

 _Hina : Ça s'écrit Abhorrer Temari._

 _Tema : Et voilà la littéraire qui s'est réveillée ! Bien dormi ( pendant que nous bossions et subissions nos profs, NOUS ) ?_

 _Hina : Parfaitement, merci ! J'en ai même profité pour cuisiner un peu mais si tu le prends comme ça..._

 _Temari : J'ai rien dit ( sauf sur ma vieille peau de prof!)_

 _Ten : J'me disais aussi_

 _Tema : D'ailleurs Ten', est ce que Lee mange avec nous ?_

 _Ten : Non je lui ai demandé mais il mange déjà avec des amis à lui._

 _Tema : Tant pis une prochaine fois._

 _Ten' : Yep_

 _Tema : Bon je vous laisse, la peau de vache m'envoie au tableau._

 _Ten : Au « tableau » ? C'est drôle pour une prof d'art._

 _Hina : …_

 _Saku : +1_

 _Saku : J'y retourne_

Elle n'avait vraiment pas pu s'empêcher de soutenir Hinata face à la blague atroce de Tenten. Blague qui lui rappelait un peu trop celles d'un certain blondinet aux yeux bleus... Elle se gifla mentalement avant de se remettre au travail : ne pas avoir des notes complètes étaient vraiment un immense fléau en médecine... Et elle ne voulait faire honte à sa professeure, la grande Princesse Tsunade en personne ! Surtout que si elle se démarquait sur le futur projet secret imposé chaque année à la fac de médecine et de recherche en biologie, elle pourrait gagner un stage dans le cabinet de la Princesse Tsunade, ce qui était une excellente chose pour son dossier. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'annonce des projets, et de son ou sa future partenaire. Elle revérifia sa montre. 11H18.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A coté de lui, Akamaru poussa un jappement joyeux. Il courrait dans l'immensité du parc en poursuivant un loup appartenant à l'un de ses camarades. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le test d'aptitude des animaux des élèves de première année, et il y avait encore une bonne vingtaine d'animal à évaluer avant son chien adoré. Shino, son nouvel ami, était déjà passé depuis belle lurette, mais attendait avec lui en discutant calmement. Il aimait bien son nouvel ami, très discret et mystérieux, même si ce dernier préférait rester seul qu'avec une bande d'ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer de la convaincre : le jeune homme à la capuche rentrait chez lui dès les cours terminés. Kiba savait qu'il habitait encore dans la demeure familiale de son clan, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui, dès qu'il avait pu fuir sa sœur ainée et sa mère, il l'avait fait !

C'est en ce sens qu'il appréciait le plus la compagnie de Shikamaru. Lui au moins, il comprenait à quel point les femmes peuvent être terrifiantes ! Bon, pas toutes évidemment. Contrairement à son comparse, Kiba s'intéressait de près à la gent féminine... Et surtout aux blondes. Il se souvenait très bien avoir eu un coup de cœur pour Ino quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais pas suffisamment pour en tomber amoureux. C'est juste que, physiquement parlant, elle était son idéal : grande, peau blanche, longs cheveux peroxydés, style assez sexy, magnifiques yeux bleus, formes généreuses... Amen.

Il se demandait comment elle était aujourd'hui. D'après la photo que lui avait montré Naruto, Hinata avait beaucoup changé physiquement, alors pourquoi pas Ino ?

Il devait avouer que le nouveau style de son ancienne meilleure amie lui allait très bien : ses vêtements la mettait en valeur sans pour autant être trop voyant, et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux la rendait assez séduisante. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en touche un mot à Naruto, histoire de lui demander son avis, comme ça, mine de rien.

Puis Kiba secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non il ne fallait pas faire ça. Il ne voyait pas comment, dans quel univers, ils pourraient reparler aux filles. Sakura et Hinata avaient toutes les deux fuient leurs deux « chefs » de bande, et avaient emmené Ino dans leur sillage. Si elles avaient été capables de fuir jusqu'à Kumo, rien ne les empêchaient de les éviter sur le campus ! Mais, mine de rien, il faudrait peut être que Naruto apprenne la raison de la fuite d'Hinata...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Rah j'en peux plus !

\- Courage Gōngzhǔ ! La fougue de la jeunesse est avec toi !

\- Fougue de la jeunesse, fougue de la jeunesse ! Je t'en foutrais moi des fougues de la jeunesse !

\- Tu as presque fini ! Plus qu'une petite dizaine ! »

Tout en grommelant, elle saisit deux bidons de dix litres d'eau afin de les emmener de l'autre coté du campus. A ses cotés, Lee et un autre garçon portaient tout les deux des pièces métalliques qui semblaient extrêmement lourdes. Et le tout en courant, s'il vous plait !

« - Est ce quelqu'un peut me rapeller pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?

\- L'assos événementielle du campus à besoin d'aide pour tout installer pour la journée d'intégration de jeudi.

\- Ouais, et pour la soirée surtout, précisa leur camarade

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est en train de faire le boulot d'une assos ?!

\- Au moins on s'assure que le travail est bien fait. On participe à cette journée je te rappelle, hein, vu qu'on est qu'en deuxième année et que du coup on est avec les premières années.

\- Avec un peu de bol on serra dans la même équipe, hein Gōngzhǔ ?

\- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi on fait le sale boulot à la place de l'association !

\- Ah ça. Le prof nous as porté volontaire, d'après lui ça nous fait mieux bosser qu'un programme de muscu.

\- Ca pour faire bosser !

\- Aller, le retour, vu qu'on est à vide, on le fait en sprintant ! »

Avec effroi, la brune observa son meilleur ami partir à toute vitesse en direction du dépôt, suivi par leur camarade dont elle avait oublié le nom. Soufflant un instant, elle partit à leur poursuite, histoire de surveiller que Lee n'en fasse pas trop en prenant une charge beaucoup trop lourde. Déjà qu'il portait ses jambières lestées...

Cependant, malgré les lourdes charges, le travail plaisait vraiment à Tenten. Voir l'envers du décor, la réalisation des avènements lui semblait très intéressant, et en plus, cela lui permettait de grapiller quelques infos pour les futures épreuves... Infos qu'elle pourrait raconter à midi, lors du repas avec les autres filles.

Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la bande, malgré toutes les attentes. Entre Hinata, qui était la cousine de Neji, Ino, le stéréotype de la belle blonde et Sakura, la fille aux cheveux de la couleur qu'elle haïssait le plus. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte de ses à priori : Hinata était douce, chaleureuse, caline même quand on la connaissait, soit l'exact opposé de son cousin si Ino était passionnée de beauté et de mode elle était loin d'être superficielle et idiote, et l'entendre discuter donnait presque envie à Tenten de s'intéresser au maquillage, quand à Sakura, sa couleur était tout à fait naturelle et finalement s'accordait bien à sa personnalité de femme forte, mais fragile, intelligente mais belle, mature mais avec la couleur préférée des petites filles en guise de chevelure.

Oui, pensa-t'elle en soulevant deux autres bidons, elle avait hâte d'aller rejoindre les autres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru était en pleine contemplation d'un écureuil jouant dans les branches d'un pin. Il soupira. Lui au moins n'avait pas à retenir des théorèmes longs d'une demi page.

Le point fort de Shikamaru avait toujours été son résonnement : il réfléchissait très vite, et toujours de la bonne façon. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ces théorèmes galères, puisqu'ils étaient logiques !

La voix haut perchée d'une de ses camarades résonna à son oreille, dérangeant sa rêverie. Et voilà, encore une femme galère ! Bon, pas autant que l'autre folle du saule et du balcon. Si jamais il l'a recroisait, il lui demanderait des excuses ! Il c'était totalement enrhumé à cause d'elle ! Cela faisait deux heures qu'il éternuait et que son nez était bouché, rendant la position allongée extrêmement inconfortable ! Le comble pour un paresseux tel que lui !

Au tableau le prof appelait des volontaires pour corriger les exercices que Shikamaru n'avait pas fait. Shikamaru éternua bruyamment, puis soupira. Galère de chez galère ce rhume. Heureusement il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure de cours, et il pourrait aller se poser sur le toit de son bâtiment pour aller regarder les nuages et manger les petits plats préparés par Choji. Oui, c'était un bon programme. Peut être pourrait il même faire une partie de shogi avec Neji ? Il battait toujours Sasuke, même si les parties étaient plus accrochées qu'avec Naruto ou Kiba. Et il n'avait jamais essayé avec Lee, mais il doutait du résultat. Alors qu'avec Neji, il avait peut être trouvé un concurrent à sa mesure.

Le brun aux yeux blancs avait un caractère qui s'accordait bien à celui de Shikamaru, plus encore que celui de Sasuke, qui pouvait par moment devenir encore plus galère que Naruto. Quand ça concernait Sakura par exemple. Autrefois il appréciait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui avait accompli l'exploit de garder Naruto calme. Mais il s'avéra au final qu'elle n'était qu'une femme galère parmi les autres, ne sachant que détruire le cœur des hommes.

« Bon et bien le cours est fini vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. »

Shikamaru fourra pèle mêle dans sa sacoche les feuilles volante et son stylo bleu, puis jeta son sac sur épaule avant de quitter le cours. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au toit tout en sortant une cigarette et son briquet, dont il se servit dès son arrivée en plein air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Hina : Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée de retourner sur le toit de l'hôpital ?_

 _Ten : Pourquoi ce serait pas une bonne idée ?_

 _Ino : La dernière fois les mecs dont on vous as parlé nous ont trouvés dessus..._

 _Tema : Qu'ils essayent de venir et je leurs pète la gueule._

 _Hina : Heu on va peut être pas en arriver à de telles extrémités._

 _Saku : Moi je suis pour ! Par pitié Temari vise le brun aux cheveux en pointes !_

 _Ino : Saku qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? On l'ignore !_

 _Hina : Et frapper quelqu'un, c'est pas l'ignorer._

 _Ten : Non mais ça soulage._

 _Saku : +1_

 _Ino : Tenten ! De quel coté tu es ?_

 _Ten : Du coté de la justice : Mouahaha !_

 _Ten : Soit dit en passant Temari, tu serais pas un poil de mauvaise humeur ?_

 _Tema : Non jure._

 _Ino : Courage, plus que cinq minutes !_

 _Saku : +1_

 _Ten : +1_

 _Tema : +1_

 _Ten : D'ailleurs Hina, tu en es où avec la bouffe ?_

 _Hina : Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, je suis en train de le contourner pour passer par l'escalier de secours par lequel on s'est enfui la dernière fois, ça évitera que je croise quelqu'un et qu'on me pique de la nourriture._

 _Ten : Le premier qui touche à ma bouffe, je le défonce !_

 _Tema : +1_

 _Ino : Sniff vous avez rien compris à mes conseils..._

 _Hina : J'y suis ! Je vous laisse je vais m'installer !_

Un sac isotherme sous le bras, l'héritière Hyuga commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier de secours, beaucoup plus doucement qu'elle l'avait descendu le jour précédent. Oui, elles avaient vraiment eu peur ce jour là, en voyant le sourire de Sasuke. Heureusement que Sakura avait appris toutes les issues de secours de l'hôpital.

Hinata fit une petite pause, histoire de souffler, entre le cinquième et le sixième étage. Puis elle parcourue les quatre étages restant un peu plus rapidement. Elle pensait toujours à leur fuite d'hier. Elle comprenait parfaitement Sakura, puisqu'elle même aurait fait la même chose devant Naruto. Une couleur rosée teinta ses joues.

« Je m'améliore, au moins je ne suis plus rouge comme une tomate dès que je pense à lui... C'est à dire un peu trop souvent... ».

Peu à peu, le blond prenait moins de place dans son esprit. A Kumo, elle avait même failli sortir avec un autre garçon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se jouait d'elle. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue à Konoha, tous ses souvenirs incluant un certain blond commençaient à refaire surface, et ses pensées se tournaient de plus en plus vers lui...

Elle arriva sur toit, commença à disposer ses petits plats sur des nappes en tissu blanches, puis prit le tout en photo, qu'elle envoya sur le groupe Messengers.

 _Hina : à envoyé une photo_

 _Hina : A table !_

 _Ten : J'arriiiiiive !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son charisme habituel, le plus jeune Uchiwa poussa la porte menant au toit, son sandwich au poulet à la main, une canette de Coca dans l'autre. Une brise légère ainsi qu'une légère odeur de tabac l'accueillirent. Puis une immense boule de poil fonça vers lui pour lui faire la fête.

« - Akamaru, reviens ici !

\- Pas trop tôt Sasuke ! On attendait que toi !

\- Désolé Naruto fallait que je passe m'acheter à manger...

\- Mais t'es bête ? Choji a ramené à manger !

\- Ah... Pardon Choji. »

Apparemment, Sasuke était le dernier arrivé de la petite bande. Il serra la main de Neji, fit un petit signe de la tête à Shikamaru puis s'assit à coté de Kiba et Choji. Naruto n'avait pas mentit, Choji avait ramené beaucoup plus de nourriture qu'il n'en fallait.

« - D'ailleurs, Lee ne vient pas ?

\- Non, il s'excuse, il doit manger avec le comité qui organise la journée d'intégration de jeudi.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, il mangera avec nous une prochaine fois.

\- Ouais pis au moins ce sera plus calme...

\- Je confirme Shika...

\- Ouais, moi aussi...

\- Vous exagérez les gars ! Naruto et moi sommes pas si énergique que ça ! »

Sasuke laissa les autres discuter, tournant son regard vers le toit voisin, là où il L'avait revu le jour d'avant. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne semblait être sur le toit. Dommage, ou tant mieux ? Avait il vraiment envie de La revoir de loin? Car une chose était sûre, Elle était toujours aussi belle, même peut être plus encore. Mais Elle le fuyait. Et on en revenait toujours au même point : il fallait qu'il Lui parle. Ou plutôt, il fallait qu'Elle vienne lui parler. Il fallait qu'il attente.

« Atchoum ! »

Interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, Sasuke détourna la tête en direction de la source sonore. C'est Shikamaru qui venait d'éternuer. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils :

« - Depuis quand t'es malade toi ?

\- M'en parle pas. Ma voisine du dessus m'a balancé un sceau d'eau glacé hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Un sceau d'eau ?

\- Ouais cette meuf est totalement cinglée. Elle m'avait déjà réveillée de ma sieste puis menacée le jour de la rentrée.

\- Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Kiba

\- Non et je m'en fous. Par contre si je la croise elle aura intérêt à s'excuser.

\- Laisse tomber vieux les meufs ça s'excuse jamais, répondit le maitre chien

\- Galère...

\- Ouais, comme tu dis. »

Cette discussion close, les garçons reprirent le cour de leur repas, Shikamaru proposant une partie d'échec à Sasuke, puis à Neji.

Quand ils furent à nouveau dérangé, par un bruit de musique un poil trop fort. Tournant la tête en direction du toit d'à coté, il aperçu une jeune femme blonde courant en rond une enceinte à la main, diffusant probablement probablement la chanson qu'ils entendaient. Et courant derrière elle, deux jeunes femmes qu'il connaissait très bien. Une jeune fille aux yeux blancs et une à la chevelure rose. Derrière lui, il entendit un souffle dépité :

« Oh non galère, encore la folle... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari grimpait les marches quatre à quatre. Foutu prof qui les faisait sortir avec dix minutes de retard ! Tout ça pour leur annoncer je ne sais quel projet foireux et mystérieux ! Avec toutes ces conneries elle avait faim, elle !

Elle arriva tout en haut de l'escalier de secours, comme elles l'avaient convenu : il atterrissait derrière le bloc électrique, ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient totalement cachées à la vue du toit du bâtiment de maths. C'est Hinata qui avait eu l'idée, et puis après tout, on n'était jamais assez prudentes... Même si insulter et taper un ou deux mecs lui calmerait un peu les nerfs.

« - Ah, Tema, on attendait plus que toi.

\- Que veux tu ma pauvre Ino, toujours le meilleur pour la fin !

\- Oui et bien la meilleure devrait se dépêcher de venir manger si elle veut qu'on lui en laisse !

\- A vos ordres capitaine Haruno ! »

Temari se mis au garde à vous, puis posa son sac et s'assit en tailleur, et piocha une boulette de riz. Elle était très bonne, même si ça manquait un peu de viande à son goût. A coté, Tenten se plaignait de sa matinée, et racontait le peu des épreuves qu'elle avait vu :

« - A tout les coups il va y avoir un rodéo mécanique, et sûrement du tir à la corde !

\- J'espère qu'il y aura des épreuves un peu plus intellectuelles aussi...

\- Oui il y a des chances ! Généralement les clubs font aussi une épreuve, donc il y aura des quizz, des parties de shogi, ce genre de truc...

\- Waouh, du shogi ! L'éclate ! Sentez l'ironie dans ma voix !

\- Qu'est ce t'as contre le shogi Tema ?

\- Rien du tout, Hinata ! D'ailleurs, ça vous gène si je met de la musique ?

\- Non non vas y. »

Se retournant pour attraper son sac, elle saisit son enceinte et commença à choisir un morceau sur son portable... Son choix se porta finalement sur du Queen : un grand classique, tout le monde aime et connaît au moins une chanson, pas vrai ?

Au première notes de Bohemian Rapsody, elle monta le volume au maximum et commença à bouger sa tête en rythme.

« - Heu Tema, c'est un peu fort, tu pourrais pas baisser un peu, on risque d'avoir des ennuis...

\- Mais non ma petite Hina ! Dans le pire des cas je dirais que c'est de ma faute.

\- Hinata a pas tord, je te rappelle que j'ai cours dans ce bâtiment moi, et je veux pas me faire engueuler le premier jour.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ça craint rien ! Si quelqu'un nous entend, tant pour eux, ils profiterons aussi de cette merveille.

\- Tema, baisse le son.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle me donne des ordres en plus la capitaine Haruno !

\- Temari...

\- Si tu veux baisser le son, fait le toi même ! »

D'un bond, la sunienne se releva et emporta son enceinte avec elle. Sakura et Hinata suivirent son mouvement, sous le regard amusé de Tenten et Ino.

D'un geste souple, Temari enjamba les sacs posés en travers et rejoignit l'autre coté du toit, puis continua de courir. Elle réussit à faire deux tours complet avant de se faire prendre en sandwidch par ses comparses.

« - Aha Temari, t'es bloquée ! Posa cette enceinte !

\- Jamais Sakura !

\- Allez Tema, abandonne !

\- Hé ! La folle ! »

Une voix s'éleva du toit d'à coté. D'un même geste, les trois filles tournèrent la tête. Aussitôt, Temari répondit à la tête d'ananas qui avait osée la dérangée, tandis que Sakura lançait son regard le plus noir possible à Sasuke. Seule Hinata eu la présence d'esprit de se saisir de l'enceinte et de couper la musique. De l'autre coté du toit, entendant les insultes qui jaillissaient de la bouche de Temari, Ino et Tenten vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait, tombant devant un étrange spectacle : une joute verbale et une joute de regard entre deux personnes sur deux bâtiments différents. Mais surtout, en observant le groupe de plus prêt, Tenten n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître Neji Hyuga, tandis qu'Ino était face à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto avait été surpris en voyant Shikamaru se lever d'un air déterminé au milieu d'une partie de shogi pour se diriger vers le toit d'à coté, et encore plus quand il l'entendit crier. Jamais il n'avait entendu Shikamaru crier, et il le connaissait depuis l'école primaire. Voyant Sasuke se lever à son tour, il rejoignit son meilleur ami. Et là, il comprit. Sakura, mais aussi Hinata, Ino, la folle qui avait renversé un sceau d'eau sur la tête de Shikamaru et une autre fille étaient sur le toit d'à coté.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke :

« - Ca va mec ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je gère.

\- Tu devrais lâcher son regard, vous faites flipper...

\- C'est elle qui a commencé.

\- Excuse moi de te dire ça, mais ça fait clairement gamin. »

Mais déjà, Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus. Il faut dire qu'entre la présence de Sakura et les cris de Shikamaru, la concentration de l'Uchiwa n'était pas à son maximum. De l'autre coté, Ino et Choji se faisaient signe, essayant chacun de leur cotés de résonner Shikamaru et Temari, mais eux aussi semblaient se faire ignorer.

« - Tu peux toujours crever pour que je te fasse des excuses sale macho !

\- C'est à cause de folles comme toi que je suis macho !

\- La folle elle a un prénom !

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi alors ?

\- Ca te trouerai le cul de le savoir hein ?

\- Heu Tema tu deviens légèrement vulgaire là...

\- Chuuut Ino !

\- Elle s'apelle Temari. »

Le silence parvint et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Neji. Les bras croisés, il avait l'air d'en avoir marre que tout le monde crie.

« Et la brune à coté d'elle s'appelle Tenten. Sans commentaires. »

Entendant ces mots, la brune aux macarons se rapprocha de la barrière, décochant un magnifique doigt d'honneur au garçon, puis commença à lui déballer toutes les insultes de son répertoire. Entre temps, Temari et Shikamaru avaient repris leur échange houleux.

Voyant le repas se dégrader, Naruto essaya de remettre de l'ordre, sans succès. Même avec l'aide de Kiba et des aboiements d'Akamaru, les deux parties restèrent concentrées sur la dispute. Et tout dégénéra lorsqu'il se reçu un crayon en papier dans l'épaule, qui provenait du batiment d'en face. Apparement, Tenten avait commencer à bombarder Neji, qui avait fini par esquiver, donc Sasuke c'était fait touché à sa place, provoquant le rire de Sakura. Pour se venger ( et aussi probablement attirer son attention, d'après l'expertise psychologique d'Ino ) il avait à son tour visé la rose, qui avait tiré trop fort et envoyé plein dans le plat. Choji, qui déteste le gaspillage, avait à son tour touché ( et surtout, tâché ) Ino, qui avait touché Shikamaru, qui avait visé Temari, qui avait renvoyé à l'envoyeur, mais mal, et venait de toucher Naruto.

C'est ainsi que la guerre entre les groupes commença.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera donc la journée d'intégration!**

 **Laissez une petite review si vous avez le temps ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Après un peu ( beaucoup ) de retard, voici le chapitre 5!**

 **Merci mille fois à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ^^**

* * *

"Ouais! On est ensemble! Équipe rouge !"

Ino attrapa Sakura et Temari par les épaules, ravie. Elles s'étaient toutes réunis dans l'appartement des premières années pour vérifier leurs équipes. En effet, la journée était consacrée à la journée d'intégration, ce qui signifiait des sortes d'olympiades pendant la journée, et une soirée pour finir le tout. Quand Temari et Tenten avait expliqué le concept à leurs amies en première année, elles avaient grincé des dents, n'étant pas particulièrement sportives. Mais à l'annonce des épreuves de l'année précédente, elles étaient beaucoup plus motivées. Tenten resserra son bandeau bleu autour de son front. Très motivée, elle s'était levée aux aurores pour être la première à récupérer le bandeau aux couleurs de son équipe, et avait récupéré celui d'Hinata par la même occasion. Et elle était là, traits bleus sur les joues, bandeau attachés autour du front, à attendre que les autres finissent de regarder la composition de leur équipe.

« - C'est bon, vous avez finis ?

\- Calme toi Ten' on a encore le temps.

\- Oui ça ne commence que dans quarante minutes, hein.

\- Mais je suis trop impatiiiiente.

\- Non, t'es sûre ? On avait pas compris.

\- Merde. »

Pendant que ses camarades se disputaient, Sakura passait en revue les noms de la liste de toutes les équipes. Et elle venait de trouver leurs coéquipiers...

« - Merde ? Comment ça Merde Sakura ?

\- Regarde les noms.

\- Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi... Effectivement.

\- Remarque, ça pourrait être pire hein ?

\- Pire que d'avoir Shikamaru et Temari dans la même équipe ? »

Ino souffla. Bon effectivement, ça allait être compliqué. Pendant ce temps, Temari se frappait le front de la main. Non mais putain, le destin était vraiment contre elle ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce flemmard sèche l'événement...

« - Bon et dans notre équipe à nous, y a qui ?

\- Attends je regarde. Equipe bleue, équipe bleue...

\- Alors ?

\- …

\- Sakura ?

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Il y a ton ami Lee, le cousin d'Hinata, Kiba et Sasuke.

\- Quoi ? »

Les regards de Temari et Tenten se croisèrent. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient bien pu faire pour se retrouver chacune avec la pire personne possible ?

Du cote d'Hinata, Sakura et Ino, la situation était un peu meilleure, même si elles auraient préférer avoir d'autres personnes en tant que coéquipiers. Après tout, elles les avaient fui, abandonné, et leur dernière rencontre s'était finie par une dispute digne d'une bataille de guerre mondiale.

« - Bon, c'est pas grave, on va quand même pas se laisser détruire le moral en avance par ces types, non ?

\- Tu as raison Tenten. Ne les provoquons pas nous même, si eux nous provoquent on laisse faire et tout se passera bien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

\- Bien, alors partons en direction de nos équipes respectives.

\- On va vous mettre la misère.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Remontée à bloc, Tenten sautillait hors de l'appartement, suivie par une Temari amusée qui se moquait gentiment d'elle avec Sakura, et Ino qui attendait Hinata, en train de refermer la porte de leur appartement à clef.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke attendait patiemment Kiba et Lee derrière le stand de l'équipe bleu. En effet, le maître chien était en train de négocier avec les organisateurs pour avoir un foulard de plus pour Akamaru. A ses cotés, Neji serrait son propre foulard autour de son poignet. Il avait eu de la chance de se retrouver avec des personnes qu'il connaissait – non, des amis, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ai des amis – cette année. Personne dans leur petit groupe n'avait eu l'idée de regarder les listes à l'avance, ils avaient juste reçu le mail leur indiquant la couleur de leur propre équipe.

« Tu as remarqué, il manquait déjà deux foulards quand on est arrivés. Tu crois que nos coéquipiers sont sur un autre stand ? »

Neji releva la tête aux paroles de l'héritier Uchiwa. Il avait évidemment remarqué, mais il avait beau eu cherché de partout, il n'avait vu aucun autre foulard bleu dans la foule de personne qui commençait à arriver.

« - Surement. De toute façon, s'ils ont récupéré les foulards, c'est pour venir, donc ils seront là.

\- Parce que c'est possible de ne pas venir ?

\- Oui, l'événement n'est pas obligatoire.

\- Quand Shikamaru va apprendre ça... »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Le flemmard avait eu la malchance de tomber dans la même équipe que Naruto, et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur l'événement qu'il avait déjà était traîné sur le stand de force pour récupérer son foulard. Neji sourit également. Son équipe avait un bon potentiel, entre Kiba, Lee, Sasuke et lui. Ne restait plus qu'à voir qui leurs mystérieux coéquipiers étaient.

Un jappement heureux fit se retourner les deux génies. Courant dans leur direction, son maître sur son dos, Lee à ses cotés, Akamaru arborait fièrement un foulard bleu autour de son cou.

« - Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

\- C'est mon charme légendaire, voyons Sasuke !

\- Bien sur Kiba. Je ne savais pas qu'il fonctionnait aussi sur les hommes, c'est tout.

\- Il fonctionne sur tout le monde ! Blague mise à part, Akamaru est inscrit dans l'équipe en tant que mascotte.

\- Bien joué.

\- C'est Neji qui m'avait soufflé l'idée ! J'ai le coloc le plus intelligent du monde ! »

Sasuke lança un regard narcoit à son homologue de deuxième année, qui soupira longuement puis haussa les épaules. On ne refaisait pas Lee.

Ne remarquant pas cette discussion silencieuse, Kiba descendit du dos de son chien bien aimé, un air impatient sur le visage :

« - Du coup, Lee, Neji, c'est quoi le programme ?

\- Neji je te laisse répondre, tu explique mieux que moi.

\- Bon, si tu veux...

\- Déjà, on attend que l'équipe soit au complet, peut être.

\- Sasuke a raison. Vu qu'ils essayent de faire des équipes mixtes, ce sera surement deux filles. Lee, tu peux aller vérifier sur les listes ?

\- Aye Captain !

\- Ensuite tout le long de la journée, il y a différents stands ou atelier, si tu préfère, qui sont propsés par des clubs ou des années supérieures. Le principe est le même que pour une kermesse, on va aux épreuves qu'on veut et si on les remporte, on gagne des points. A la fin de la journée, l'équipe avec le plus de points gagne.

\- Mais il y a énormément d'équipes, non ?

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Il n'y a que les premières et deuxièmes années qui jouent, donc il doit y avoir au maximum vingt vingt-cinq équipes, avec six joueurs par équipe.

\- Ça marche. Du coup, c'est quoi les épreuves ?

\- La plupart sont sportives, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de vous mettre en tenue de sport, après on ne peut pas prévoir, notamment avec les épreuves proposées par les clubs. Tout ce que je sais c'est que généralement, il faut tous les membres de l'équipes pour les épreuves. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Akamaru pousse un glapissement joyeux et parte en courant tout en remuant la queue. Au même moment, Lee revenait, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

« - Hey je connais nos coéquipières ! C'est Tenten et...

\- Hinata...

\- Bravo Kiba, comment tu as su ? »

Se rapprochant d'eux, Hinata, un foulard bleu enroulé autour de la taille caressait gentiment un Akamaru qui lui faisait sa fête, sous les éclats de rire d'une Tenten dont le bandeau bleu encadrait son front.

Ne voyant aucune surprise dans leurs regards, Sasuke et Neji en déduisirent qu'elles connaissaient à l'avance les compositions d'équipes. Et qu'elles étaient venues quand même. Neji souffla un grand coup. Bien sur, aucune chance que cette excitée de première loupe un événement sportif. Un sourire timide sur le visage, Hinata se rapprocha de son ancien meilleur ami :

« - C'est fou ce qu'Akamaru a grandit. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître...

\- Et oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on part sans donner de nouvelles, on ne connaît pas les changements importants. »

Volant au secours de son amie, Tenten intervint dans la discussion :

« - C'est lui notre mascotte ? Akamaru c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et tu es ?

\- Tenten, de la section Combat.

\- Je t'ai parlé d'elle Kiba, la fille qui sait manier toutes les armes et qui a cours de sport avec moi.

\- Ah oui ! Tant mieux, tu vas nous être utile pour gagner !

\- On va tous être utiles ! Et on va gagner surtout !

\- Ouais !

\- La force de la jeunesse vaincra ! »

Voyant le reste de son équipe s'échauffer, Sasuke restait calme, les deux Hyuga à ses cotés. Hinata mise à part, toute l'équipe avait un fort esprit de compétition. Et dans des épreuves sportives, ils avaient une très bonne chance de sortir vainqueurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du coté de l'équipe rouge, les choses étaient légèrement différentes. Choji essayait tant bien que mal de contenir l'énergie de Naruto, qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, « pouvoir battre Sasuke », tandis que Shikamaru, adossé à un pilier, se concentrais pour ne pas s'endormir. Qui se levait à 7 heures pour aller faire du sport ? Il fallait être maso...

« Galère... »

Il souffla de dépits, puis se redressa pour prendre une position plus confortable. Il écoutait d'une oreille seulement la discussion entre Naruto et Choji, quand, d'un seul coup, le sujet de leur dialogue changea :

« - Sakura !

\- Ino ! »

Le brun tourna la tête, et vit Naruto se jeter sur une fille dont il n'apercevait que le cycliste gris clair et la chevelure rose. A ses cotés se tenait son ancienne meilleure amie, dont les longs cheveux blonds avaient étés attachés en une queue de cheval très haute, et elle portait un bulma noir ainsi qu'un débardeur en résille noir sur une brassière de sport rouge. Même lui qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt aux filles, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique. Au vu du foulard rouge dont elle s'était servie pour nouer ses cheveux, les deux jeunes filles faisaient partie de son équipe. Il décolla donc le dos de son poteau, et se détacha de son poteau, marchant calmement, les mains dans les poches, dans leur direction. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il remarquait qu'une autre jeune femme marchait dans leur direction. Elle portait un short en jean noir élimé, un tee shirt qui dégageait ses épaules, des converses et des chaussettes montantes noires. Seule le bandeau rouge accroché à la ceinture de son short donnait une touche de couleur. Quand il constata sa coiffure – quatre couettes blondes – il s'arrêta net. Bon dieu, qu'avait il fait pour se retrouver avec l'autre folle furieuse dans son équipe ?

Temari arrivait, un peu essouflée. Elle avait croisé une connaissance et en avait profité pour discuter un peu, mais elle avait du courir pour rejoindre ensuite Ino et Sakura. Elle remarqua Sakura en premier, qui était en pleine discussion avec le jeune homme blond – Naruto, si ses souvenirs étaient justes – puis Ino en second, qui discutait avec un jeune homme assez enrobé qu'elle ne connaissiat pas. Restait l'imbécile de macho, immobile un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait il pas séché l'événement, flemmard qu'il était ? Elle devrait le supporter toute la journée maintenant. Elle souffla, puis se rapprocha du petit groupe. Elle se rapprocha d'abbord de Sakura et Naruto. De ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, le blond avait proposé une trêve pour la journée, et la jeune rose semblait avoir accepté. Les deux se serraient actuellement dans leurs bras en riant. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Naruto se rapprocha d'elle :

« - Enchanté, moi c'est Naruto.

\- Temari.

\- T'inquiète pas pour la journée, je m'occupe de Shikamaru.

\- Pas besoin, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

\- Comme tu le sens. »

Temari était surprise. D'après ce que les filles lui avait raconté, le blond était un vrai gamin, pas mature pour un sous. Elle s'était imaginée que le blond se rangerait automatiquement du coté du flemmard, voir lui crierait dessus en la menaçant. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le jeune homme enrobé qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« - Choji Akimichi, enchanté.

\- Temari.

\- Tu es en deuxième année ?

\- Pourquoi, j'ai l'air si vieille que ça ?

\- Euh, non, commença t'il a bafouiller.

\- Je te taquine ne t'inquiète pas. Oui je suis bien en deuxième année, en section art.

\- Comme tu as déjà fait la journée d''inté l'année dernière, tu peux nous expliquer comment ça se passe ? »

Toute l'équipe était maintenant en train d'attendre les explications de Temari. Même Shikamaru c'était rapproché et attendait patiemment.

« - Toute la journée, il va y avoir différents stand avec des épreuves, où les équipes s'affrontent. Dans la plupart des épreuves, on affronte qu'une seule équipe, d'autres fois plusieurs. Pareil, selon les épreuves, toute l'équipe peut participer ou seulement quelques membres. Quand on gagne une épreuve, on remporte des jetons aux couleurs de notre équipe, qu'on va mettre dans notre urne. A la fin de la journée, ceux qui ont le plus de points ont gagnés, et ils auront des avantages à la soirée de ce soir.

\- Quoi comme avantages ?

\- Les boissons gratuites, le droit de passer les chansons qu'ils veulent, ce genre de truc...

\- C'est les mêmes épreuves toute la journée ?

\- Y en a plein qui restent, mais il y en a qui changent dans la journée. L'année dernière il y avait des jeux d'eau l'après-midi. On a deux heures de pause a midi donc tout le monde était parti se changer.

\- Vu la température, il y en aura sûrement aussi cette année.

\- Oui, il y a des chances.

\- Ça va être trop méga giga cool ! »

Ah, finalement Temari ne s'était peut être pas tant trompée que ça sur l'âge mental de Naruto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le coup d'envoi venait d'être donné. Observant les équipes jaunes et roses qui passaient en courant devant eux, l'équipe bleue se regarda en souriant. Ils avaient convenu entre eux un peu plus tôt de trouver un plan ou une liste des épreuves avant de se précipiter comme la plupart des autres équipes. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent un membre du comité d'organisation qui distribuait des tracts.

Lee en attrapa un au vol, puis revint en courant vers son équipe.

« - Je l'ai, je l'ai !

\- Passe moi ça !

\- Oui Neji ! »

Neji pris le tract, puis commença à le feuilleter, Sasuke à ses cotés. Rapidement, il élimina les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient le moins de chance, se concentrant plutôt sur les épreuves physiques.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que vous voyez d'intéressant ? Demanda Hinata

\- Le rodéo mécanique, je pense qu'avec Kiba qui a l'habitude de monter sur le dos d'Akamaru on peut faire un bon score.

\- La course d'obstacle en équipe, le tir à la corde, le baby foot humain sont intéressant aussi.

\- On commence par quoi alors ?

\- Commençons peut être par une épreuve individuelle chacun, histoire de s'échauffer, non ?

\- Et on se retrouve au tir à la corde après ?

\- Ça marche.

\- Bonne chance tout le monde !

\- Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous !

\- A tout à l'heure. »

Kiba et Akamaru partirent en premier en direction du rodéo mécanique, tandis que Lee parti en direction du stand de lutte qu'il venait de repérer. Sasuke se promena dans les allées, et se décida finalement pour une course sur un mur d'escalade. N'ayant aucune idée en tête, Neji décida de suivre sa cousine et la brune aux macarons.

« - Vous allez où ?

\- Au stand là bas, ça à l'air drôle.

\- Lequel ?

\- La structure gonflable avec la poutre qui tourne au milieu et les plots. Il faut deux représentants par équipes, donc on va y aller ensemble.

\- Essayez de gagner. »

Avant qu'elles aient pu répliquer après ces paroles sèches, il partie en direction d'un autre jeu d'équilibre, qui consistait à pousser son adversaire d'une poutre avec bâton en mousse.

Entraîné depuis tout petit aux arts martiaux ancestraux du clan Hyugâ, il lui fût facile de remporter trois combats d'affilé. Cela se corsa quand il tomba sur une deuxième année de la section sport, un gymnase qui était aussi à l'aise sur la poutre que sur le sol, et qui avait réussi à lui faucher les deux jambes en s'accroupissant. Il portait dans sa main les six jetons qu'il venait de gagner et se dirigea vers le point de ralliement. Il croisa Lee sur son chemin, qui tenait fièrement six jetons, expliquant qu'il s'était fait battre par un deuxième année de la section Combat. Décidément, les sections sports et combat étaient vraiment avantagées par les épreuves. Mais ça ne freinait pas l'enthousiasme de Lee, qui racontait dans les moindre détails ses combats à son colocataire

« - Et là j'ai pivoté et...

\- Lee, Neji ! »

Kiba arrivait à pleine vitesse vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! »

Il agrippa les deux colocataires par le poignet et les entraîna à sa suite. Il les traina à travers une foule de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à retrouver Sasuke, planté devant la structure gonflable où allaient les filles vingts minutes plus tôt.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regarde, les filles enchainent les victoires.

\- Ouais, elles sont invaincues depuis six parties apparemment.

\- Et le pire, c'est que ça a ramené du monde, y a toute une foule en train de soit les encourager, soit de les encourager !

\- Et donc, pourquoi tu nous as ramené ?

\- Ben pour les encourager évidemment ! »

Lee commença à scander des « Gōngzhǔ ! Hinata ! Gōngzhǔ ! Hinata ! » tel une pom-pom girl, suivi par Kiba et les aboiements joyeux d'Akamaru. Neji lui, tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Il était absolument inconcevable qu'il encourage Tenten. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en trève forcée dûe à leur présence dans la même équipe qu'elle allait d'un seul coup devenir utile à quelque chose.

Le Uchiwa, bien que plus calme que les deux imbéciles à sa droite, avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Il avait toujours été un grand compétiteur, et voir le succès de son équipe le réjouissait.

Postées l'une en face de l'autre, Tenten et Hinata venaient d'éliminer la moitié de leurs adversaires. Le jeu était simple : chaque candidat était sur un plot d'une trentaine de centimètre de diamétre, d'une hauteur d'environ vingt centimètres. Tout les plots étaient placés en cercle, et une poutre tournait au milieu, fauchant les candidats qui n'arrivaient pas à l'éviter. Les joueurs tombant de leur plots était éliminé, et l'équipe le dernier représentant gagnait. Se rajouté à ces règle une règle supplémentaire : des projectiles étaient donnés aux candidats, qui pouvaient s'en servir pour déstabiliser leur adversaires.

La stratégie des deux bleues étaient simple : Hinata récupérait les ballons en mousse, faisait une passe à Tenten qui tirait de toute ses forces dans les jambes des joueurs adverses. Hinata avait un très bon équilibre grâce à des années d'art martiaux et de gymnastique, tandis que Tenten était habituée à gérer son équilibre avec les entraînements farfelus de son professeur de sport, Gai. Il ne restait en face que deux joueuses, une de l'équipe verte, et l'autre de l'équipe blanche. Tenten les connaissait de vue, les deux étaient danseuses, quasiment des étoiles. Elles géraient donc aussi bien leur équilibre que les deux bleues.

Se baissant rapidement, Hinata récupéra un premier ballon sur le sol puis le lança en direction de Tenten. Cette dernière l'intercepta, puis sauta dans un bon souple au dessus de la poutre. Avec aussi peu de candidats, la poutre changeait constamment de direction et de vitesse, ce dont la candidate blanche n'avait pas était avertie. Surprise par une accélération soudaine, elle sauta un petit peu trop tard et chuta. Vint ensuite le tour d'Hinata de sauter par dessus la poutre et d'attraper au vol le ballon que lui lançait son adversaire. D'un comment accord avec Tenten, elle concerva le ballon, et au moment où la poutre arriva devant la joueuse verte, les deux autres lui tirèrent dessus en simultané. Tant bien que mal, la joueuse verte retomba sur son plot,mais était déséquilibrée. Et elle ne vit pas le changement de sens de la poutre, qui lui revint dessus. Elle tomba à son tour, offrant aux deux bleues leur septième victoire. Sous les applaudissements de la foule, elles sortirent de la structure gonflable et remirent leurs chaussures. Lee et Kiba leurs foncèrent dessus, Lee portant Tenten sur ses épaules et Kiba tapant dans la main d'Hinata.

« - Bien joué les filles !

\- Alors, ça fait combien de points ?

\- Vingt-huit, une victoire valait deux points par personne.

\- Waouh, c'est plus que nous quatre réunis ! »

Etant donné que c'était Neji qui avait leur sac à jeton, Tenten se tourna vers lui et lui confia les jetons, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, qui signifiait « Alors, qui est inutile maintenant ? ». Ne pouvant définitivement pas lui faire un compliment, Neji se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis l'équipe se dirigea vers les épreuves en équipe qu'ils avaient sélectionnées un peu plus tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De leur coté, l'équipe rouge, bien que plus discrète, avait elle aussi scoré. Shikamaru s'occupait de la stratégie, et avait totalement roulé sur l'épreuve du club de shogi avec Temari, pendant que Sakura et Choji s'occupait des épreuves de force. Pendant ce temps, Ino et Naruto avait gagné une des épreuves éphémères, celle de la battle de danse. Ils en revenait justement, un sourire au lèvre mais essouflés.

« - Alors, cette battle ?

\- On a gagné !

\- Félicitations Naruto et Ino !

\- Merci Choji.

\- Et vous alors ?

\- On a gagné tous les bras de fer et le lancer de poids.

\- Parfait !

\- Et Shikamaru et Temari, ils en sont où ?

\- A l'épreuve du club de shogi normalement.

\- Allons les voir, on verra ce qu'on fait ensuite.

\- Bonne idée. »

Ils partirent donc en direction du club de shogi, pendant que Naruto se faisait une joie de raconter comment Ino et lui avaient battu quatre autres duos, de la musique qui passait aux figures qu'ils avaient fait. Ayant légèrement tendance à exagérer, toute l'équipe fit le trajet en rigolant.

Pendant ce temps là, Shikamaru et Temari étaient en grande réflexion. En effet, ils étaient en train d'affronter deux membres du club de shogi dans une épreuve en duo : le premier membre de la première équipe avançait une pièce, plus le second membre de la première équipe, puis l'équipe adverse, ainsi de suite. Ce mode de gens chamboulait toutes les stratégies de bases, et était d'autant plus complexes que les membres d'une même équipe n'avaient pas le droit de communiquer entre eux. Mais étrangement, quand le reste de l'équipe rouge arriva, ils purent constater que Shikamaru et Temari s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ce qui était étonnant d'une part à cause de leur mésentente habituelle, et de l'autre par l'inimitié que Temari portait à ce jeu.

Toujours est il que sous les encouragement du reste de l'équipe, ils finirent par remporter la victoire.

« - Bravo les gars !

\- Je savais que vous pouviez le faire !

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On laisse Shika faire la stratégie.

\- Pfff, galère. »

Décidément, l'équipe rouge était beaucoup trop motivée pour lui. Rien de bien étonnant quand on connaissait le caractère de Naruto. Se rajoutait Ino à cette surcharge d'énergie, ainsi que la folle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« - Bon, si on veut gagner, il ne suffit pas de gagner plein d'épreuves. Il faut qu'on ai le plus de point, donc il ne faut pas laisser les autres équipes gagner.

\- Et on s'y prend comment ?

\- Il faut qu'on remporte le maximum d'épreuves où on affronte une autre équipe. Comme ça ils perdent du temps. Le mieux serait qu'on affronte l'équipe qui a le plus de point, pour qu'ils ne progresse plus.

\- Mais affronter la meilleure équipe, c'est risqué non ?

\- Bah, ça dépendra de l'épreuve, c'est vous qui voyez.

\- On est les meilleurs de toute façon !

\- Ouais ! Bien dit Ino !

\- Quelqu'un peut me rappeller comment ils font pour avoir autant d'énergie ?

\- Très bonne question Sakura.

\- Pfff, c'te galère...

\- Bon, Ino et Naruto, allez regarder quelle équipe à le plus de point...

\- Aye cap'tain Haruno !

\- On y va ! »

Les deux blonds partirent au pas de course, sous les soupirs du reste de leur équipe. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour, Naruto ayant un sourire encore plus large sur le visage.

« - Devinez quelle équipe est la meilleure !

\- … Non, quand même pas...

\- Si ! L'équipe de Sasuke !

\- Oh non...

\- Et j'ai croisé Lee qui amenait des jetons, ils vont au tir à la corde !

\- Parfait ! Avec Choji et Sakura, on ne peut pas perdre !

\- Allons y ! »

Plus de force que de bon gré, Sakura se fit trainer par le groupe. Voyant l'air dépité de son amie, Temari se rapprocha d'elle pour la rassurer :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je sais pas Tema, j'ai peur de sa réaction...

\- On est en public, il ne pourra pas faire un scandale. Et puis, on sera toutes là.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison...

\- Et puis, je pense que tu vas adorer le traîner par terre.

\- Aha, cette fois tu m'as convaincue ! »

Le sourire retrouvé, les deux filles partirent retrouver leur équipe en vue de leur prochain défi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

L'équipe bleue était en train de se préparer, et notamment de décider de l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient passer. Il fut décider que Lee, Sasuke et Kiba serait à l'arrière, et Neji, Tenten et Hinata à l'avant. L'équipe faisait la queue et attendait leurs concurrents rouge, dont Lee les avait avertis de leur venue.

« Les voilà ! »

En effet, Naruto en tête, l'équipe rouge arrivait.

« - Alors Sasuke, prêt à perdre ?

\- Dans tes rêves crétin.

\- On va voir ça ! »

Les deux équipes se mirent en position autour de la corde, chacune à une extrémité. L'équipe bleue se plaça dans l'ordre précédemment établi, tandis que les rouges se décidaient sur le moment. Shikamaru décida finalement de placer Choji et Sakura à l'arrière, puis Ino et lui, et enfin Naruto et Temari.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et les deux équipes commençaient à tirer. Cependant, aucune des deux de bougeait, les joueurs étant encore frais et ne fatiguant pas. La bataille dura ainsi un moment, chaque centimètre perdu étant aussitôt regagné, mais il s'avéra bien vite que la force brute de Sakura et Choji constituait un grand avantage. Ce n'est que quand Neji et Sasuke commencèrent à fatiguer que la victoire put être remportée par les rouges.

« - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Teme ! On a gagné !

\- Humf, on va voir si ce sera la même chose sur la prochaine épreuve !

\- Ce sera pareil !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais !

\- Ben vas y, donne une épreuve et on te suit !

\- Et allez, les compétitions entre Sasuke et Naruto sont de retour...

\- C'était prévisible avec ces deux crétins...

\- Galère...

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi l'ananas.

\- Qui est ce que tu appelles l'ananas femme galère ?

\- Qui est ce que tu appelle femme galère l'ananas ?

\- Si vous pouviez vous disputer quand on sera plus dans la même équipe ça nous arrangerait, parce que là on est parti au baby-foot humain...

\- J'arrive Ino.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. »

Le reste de l'équipe rouge couru pour rattraper les autres, et commença à regarder les règles. Un terrain d'une dizaine de mettre avec une cage à chaque extrémité et traversé par huit cordes,. Les joueurs doivent se tenir aux cordes de leur équipe, représentant les postes de gardien, de défenseur, de milieu et d'attaquant, et ne peuvent se déplacer que sur leurs lignes, tout en tenant la corde.

Évidemment, Naruto et Sasuke c'étaient déjà installés aux postes d'attaquant. Chaque équipe devrait donc compter sans eux pour établir une stratégie.

Du coté de l'équipe bleue, on misa sur le milieu : Hinata, Tenten et Kiba se mirent au milieu, tandis que Neji se positionnait au goal et que Lee se mettait en défense. L'équipe rouge elle, opta plutôt pour une stratégie défensive : Choji alla au goal, Shikamaru et Ino en défense, Sakura et Temari au milieu.

Le match commença, et Kiba intercepta rapidement le ballon, qu'il fit passer à Sasuke en lobant les milieux rouges. Cependant, le tir de Sasuke fut intercepté par Shikamaru, qui réussi à le faire passer à Sakura. Cette dernière passa à Temari, qui tira de toutes ses forces et marqua le premier but. Malheureusement, Sasuke égalisa dans la minute suivante. Puis les bleus marquèrent un nouveau but, cette fois ci sur une tête de Tenten, puis Naruto égalisa, puis fit une nouvelle tentative qui se fit bloquée par Neji.

Au final, le match fut remporté par les bleus, non sans effort. Les membres des équipes ayant tous l'esprit de compétition – certains plus que d'autres – le combat entre les deux équipes continua sur différentes épreuves jusqu'à la pause repas, où les deux équipes avaient autant de points l'une que l'autre. Cependant, à force de jouer entre elles, elles s'étaient faites dépasser par les équipes verte et jaune. Mais il restait encore l'après-midi...

* * *

 **Un chapitre relativement long, ce ne sera malheureusement pas pareil à chaque fois ;-)**

 **Ceci dit, je vous laisse une ou deux questions en espérant que vous preniez le temps d'y répondre ^^**

 **A votre avis, qui va gagner? Qu'elles seront les activités de l'après-midi? Que vas-t'il se passer lors de la soirée?**

 **A la prochaine**


End file.
